A friend comes home
by Greyseal9
Summary: Alan hear’s about an old friend who is coming to stay at Tracy Island after their father died. Will it be a happy ever after or will it lead to death. A Kayo/Alan fanfiction
1. The Meeting

**Warning I don't own _Thunderbirds are go_ and this story contains strong language.**

 **March 13th 2058 - 16:00 NZDT**

Alan Tracy was walking around Tracy Island. The previous day he had his 14th birthday and he had news from his father that he was bringing someone home from London Heathrow Airport (LHR). Alan was told to wait in the lobby and keep his coms on, when John called him "Alan, you'll never guess who this person is," this confused Alan as his hardly knew anyone but his family "Who?" Alan asked. "Well you may remember Kyrano, dad's best friend, he unfortunately passed away a couple of days ago and no-one can look after his daughter and in his will he asked dad to look after her so she's coming with dad." Alan was in shock as if he had heard this right his crush is coming to live on Tracy Island with them. "Let me get this right, Kayo is coming to live with us," when Alan sees John's hologram nod he just screams "OH SHIT MY LIFE IS FUCKING OVER!"

"What was that Tracy?" a voice asks and Alan turns to see Col. Jeff Tracy standing there with a very shy Kayo. "John coms off," and Alan ends the transmission and turns back to his dad. "Well...hi dad...and welcome to the island Kayo, sorry about that outburst but John was just pissing me off," he said sheepishly. Jeff was not impressed about the language his 14 year old son had used but little did Alan know Jeff had recorded John and Alan's conversation so he knew why Alan was freaking out. "Well Alan I would like you to show Kayo around the island so she knows where everything is," says Jeff and Alan nods. Kayo, 16 years old, still didn't know what to expect, she and Alan had been friends for a long time but after International Rescue was set up in 2056 they hadn't seen each other and this upset Kayo but she had to carry on with her life until last week her father died leaving no-one to look after her which really brought her down. Now seeing Alan again has confused her as she has never seen this side of him when he was worried and nervous.

 **Alan's POV**

Holy shit, Kayo is as hot as fuck. I have never seen such a sexy girl in my life. Yes I had a small crush on her a few years ago but OMG her body has changed so much but I love it. But she does seem very shy so I try and start a conversation "How are you coping as I understand you two were very close?"

"Alright I guess, but I have been lonely and being 16 I think I need to have a special one in my life," Kayo says looking at the ground and starts crying. Shit, is all I can think and I pulled her into a hug. "Thanks Alan, your the bestest friend someone could ever ask for," she sniffles. Knifes stab my heart when she says friend but all I can to is my best.

 **Normal POV - 20:13 NZDT**

Alan walks out to Tracy 1 to collect Kayo's belongings after insisting and finds 5 large suitcases which are around 22 pounds each and takes them into her room. He stumbles in to find Kayo face down and crying on her bed which was heartbreaking for Alan to see. He walks over to the bed and hugs Kayo tightly and he here's her mumble "He's coming for me,"Alan is confused at this but doesn't question it all that matters to him was to look after Kayo to the best of his ability. "It's alright Kayo I'll look after you and no-one has ever found the island only my family and your dad knew where it is," but Alan regretted immediately mentioning her dad as she started to cry harder.

Jeff was walking pass Kayo's room when he here's sobbing and a calm voice and desides to have a peak and sees his youngest son comforting a girl he sees as the daughter he never had. A small smile creeps on his face and realises that these two may have a future together.


	2. The Oil Rig

**These next few chapters will be based off the _Thunderbirds 2004_ movie. _Warning I don't own the movie_**

 **March 29th 2058 - 14:56 PST**

Alan Tracy is looking out a school window. Kayo had been at Tracy Island for a couple of weeks now and seems to be settling in really well. Alan, being only 14 years old in the family of heroes, he always gets annoyed as he is the only son left out of all the rescues but now feels better as he's not the only one now Kayo's here.

"So, gentlemen, we all know that A2 plus B2 equals... C2, that's right. But what happens when we bring in Leonardo Da Vinci's E, F and..." the teacher pauses and notices Alan looking out window and not paying attention to the lesson

"Mr. Tracy!" She shouts.

"Alan. Alan!" Fermat, Alan's best friend and Brains' son who sometimes visits, calls him. Alan's head jerks back from the window and to the teacher who is now standing in front of him and he gives her a small smile. "How kind of you to come back from outer space, Alan. I trust re-entry wasn't too rough?" She chuckles sarcastically and continues sounding even more annoyed, "Here on Earth we've been discussing the Pythagorean theorem. Did any of that happen to sink in?"

"I was just..." Alan says trying to make an excuse,

"Apparently not," and she picks up his notebook which he has been doodling in, _Thunderbirds are go. "_ Well, I hope you aren't going anywhere special over spring break, Alan. Because I expect a 10,000 word paper on my desk the day you get back. That should keep you busy." and slams papers in front of him. Bells rings dismissing the students and Alan and Fermat walk out to their lockers.

At the lockers Alan starts mocking the teacher by saying "That should keep you busy. Yeah, well you can take your 10,000 words and stick them right up your fucking ass."

"Alan!" Fermat nudges him. Both boys turn around to see the headmaster approaching them while walking by with his teacher from the lesson before, "Headmaster," Alan says

"Mr. Tracy!" he replies

"Miss Garrett," Alan refers to his teacher.

"You gotta be more careful Alan," Fermat disapproves him. Alan just looks down to the floor. "Why can't I tell 'em I'm a Thunderbird Fermat it just seems weird." Fermat feels for his friend but knows that the operation was a secret, " You know your technically you're not a Thunderbirds yet. And if your identity was discovered, it would a d-d-di- it could be very bad as the operation is a secret." Still looking down Alan replies "I know, I know." Than a really excited kid starts running towards the school hall with a bunch a people shouting "It's the Thunderbirds. They're gonna be on TV. Let's go! They're gonna be on TV." Alan and Fermat look at each other before running after the kid and ask him to say where they are and he shouts, "In Russia, at an oil rig fire." Alan sulks and looks really upset, "Great! I'm stuck at school and my brothers are on another cool mission. Hope Kayo's alright." To make Alan feel better Fermat asks him if he wants to watch and unsurprisingly Alan says "Yeah!"

Boys go into a crowded room with a TV on the news channel and the reporter says "We are told this super-rig is now in danger of total collapse. And there is real concern for the lives of six men who remain trapped on board. An emergency call went out to the Thunderbirds just 30 minutes ago. They have been here for a few minutes now assessing the situation."

The camera turns towards the sky and Thunderbird 1 comes into frame. The boys watching the TV begin to cheer.

"Thunderbird 2 this is Thunderbird 1. I have visual, south column, they're trapped on an inspection platform," Scott inspects.

"FAB. We'll take it from here," replies Jeff

"Come on! Come on!" said a workman

"Scott, get out there that tower's coming down!" Jeff shouts. A blast of fire hits Thunderbird 1 and sends it a little farther away from the accident zone. "Thunderbird 1 any damage?"

"Negative, Dad," Scott says

Back at the Walton Academy Alan was talking to himself "Come on, come on! Swing around. You can't get close enough, taking that approach angle."

At the same time Jeff says "This approach angle's no good. Gonna have to swing her around."

"Watch the wind shear Thunderbird 2." Scott says.

"Scotty, I was watching for wind shear when you were still wearing diapers."

This makes Alan laugh but that was before a blast of fire comes toward Thunderbird 2 which makes everyone gasp.

"Whoa! Hold on!" calls Virgil and Jeff

"Who needs the diapers now, Dad?" Scott laughs.

"What do they do now?" Fermat questions Alan

"They should drop the rescue platform from Thunderbird 2 to get the crewmen off," and again if on cue Virgil gets dropped from Thunderbird 2 on the rescue platform and winches down before telling the crew to get on board.

"Okay, I've got a visual. Hold it there. Targets locked. Firing rescue lines," says Virgil and directs them towards the crew members who he just sent rescue winches and Virgil tells them to hook them up and he will get them all out of there.

"Alright, let's haul them out and bring 'em home," calls Jeff

" Look out!" says a crew member as a couple of crew members bump into each other as they are hoisted up "Hang on!"

Boys watching the TV gasp as the crew goes down back toward the water a little bit, "Whoa sorry, boys," says Jeff.

"Thunderbird 1, commence knockdown procedure." says Virgil

"FAB, Thunderbird 2," replies Scott, after pressing a bunch of buttons on his control panel "Lining up target. Fire! Bull's-eye! Watta shot. Let's take these babies home."

As you can see the fire has been extinguished. The rocket fired from Thunderbird 1 has robbed it of the oxygen it needed to burn. Amazing! The Thunderbirds have done it again, Chuck!" said the reporter. The boys watching the TV with Alan and Fermat begin cheering. That was great work, Lisa. Thanks a lot," says Chuck. A kid walks up to Alan and says to him "Ooh, I wish I could be a Thunderbird one day. Thunderturd!"

The boys in the room send a wave of "ooohh" and turn to look at Alan for a response and Alan looks at everyone and turns to him before saying "That's another good one, diaper boy." All the boys look at him and laugh

The Headmaster calls from behind everyone "Tracy!"


	3. Home

**March 29th 2058 - 15:25 PST**

"Tracy!"

The Headmaster sees Alan in the sea of boys he continues, "There's someone here for you..."

"Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward, at your service. Alan darling, your father's been unexpectedly detained. And he's asked me to pick you up. Is that all right?" asks Lady P

"Sure beats the bus!" Fermat tells Alan

"Definitely!" Alan replies

"Fantastic. Now, will any of these gorgeous young things be joining you?" asks Lady P. All of the boys raise their hands and shout for Alan to choose them to got with him but Alan goes with "Just Fermat."

"Quite right," confirms Penny

Alan gets curious to why Perny was picking him and Fermat up and asks "Lady Penelope, why are you in America? Are you on a mission for my father?"

"Alan, shh! I am an undercover agent, so please try to be discreet," Penny quiets him as they walk over to her pink car with Parker, her butler waiting by the open door.

"Hi, Parker," says Fermat

"Good afternoon, Master Hackenbacker," Parker replies

Hi, Fucker," Alan says

"Less of that attitude, or I shall be obliged to deliver the Parker Haymaker," Parker warns

Okay, bring it on, Grey Ninja," Alan challenges

They are all in the car and Parker is driving away and Penny warns him not to run over any children as they were surrounded by students and going an adverage speed of 3km/h.

"Very good, milady," replies Parker before putting FAB1 into fly mode and starts to cross the Pacific Ocean.

"All right! Whoa!" yell Alan and Fermat

Lady Penelope gets out the newspaper and starts reading it "Oh, look, Parker. Pink is the new black this season."

"I'm very glad to hear it, milady," answers Parker

"And hemlines are going up."

"That is good news, milady."

"Oh and apparently England won the football last night," finish's Penny.

"Yes! Eng-er-land!" Parker shouts and takes his hands go off the steering wheel and the car begins to move to one side

"Shit!" scream Alan and Fermant

"Jesus! Calm down, Parker," calls Penny

"Yes, milady. Sorry, milady," apologises Parker

At San Francisco City Hospital California, USA parking lot. Thunderbird 1 and 2 arrive from the oil rig "OK, lock it up. Let's go. Let's move it. Hey, we need some help over here," calls Virgil

"FAB, Mission complete. Thunderbird 1 we are good to go," says Jeff

One of the workmen from earlier turns out to be Mullion, an evil side kick to someone who hates Jeff, walks away from the others and fires a tracking goo at Thunderbird 1.

 **March 29th 2058 - 15:44 NZDT**

In an underwater submarine just off the New Zealand coast a computer voice goes off "Tracking device, activated."

"Ah, the chariot of the gods. Having dallied with the mortals, they return to Olympus. And so I follow," replies a bald headed guy.

 **March 29th 2058 - 16:21 NZDT**

"Pardon me, milady. Approaching Tracy Island. And radar indicates we have some company," says Parker and Thunderbird 1 and 2 pull up next to Lady Penelope's flying car and Scott waves at Alan before Alan turns to look at Thunderbird 2 where his father salutes at him. Thunderbird 1 then does a barrel roll around Thunderbird 2 before they both jet off toward the island, leaving Lady Penelope's car behind.

"Now, that's showing off," remarks Penny

"I wish that was me," whispers Alan

On Tracy Island Professor Hackenbacker was talking to Heff "I'm about to run post flight checks, Mr Tracy. Anything I sh-sh-sh- Anything you want to tell me?"

"Brains, I noticed a build-up of vibration on Thunderbird 2, followed by illumination of the number 5 engine out light," replies Jeff

"Okay, Mr. Tracy, I'll ch-ch-ch-study the flight data and guidance processor."

"Dad!" shouts Alan

"Alan! Let me look at you," call Jeff. He holds Alan at arm's length and then looks him over. He then looks over and sees his older sons approaching. "Ah oh look out."

"Hey Sprout!," Virgil said ruffles his hair

Scott walks over and also ruffles his hair "Hey Buddy!"

"Dinner's ready. Come and get it," calls Grandma

"Mum, it smells delicious. I am starved," comments Jeff.

"So Dad, I saw the mission on TV. It looked dangerous," says Alan

Saving lives is a dangerous business. But it's what we do."

"Do you think the fire was caused by thermal up draughts? I mean that would explain the..." Alan starts but Jeff cuts him off and puts his hand up

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, enough shop talk. I want to hear about school," Jeff asks. Alan just gives his dad a weird look as if to say _You fucking wat_ and says "School's boring. Plus I've been thinking, maybe I could be home-educated now. That way, I could sit in on missions from time to time. What do you think?"

Jeff just a shakes his head and says "No short cuts, Alan. No school, no rockets. Say, why aren't you wearing your retainer?"

So I'm getting the reading telling me that the wind is blowing 60 knots, right up my keister," says Scott

No kidding," says Virgil

"Did you try readjust the flaps?" asks Alan

"Well that's the first thing I did, Sprout! It's not my first day in a Thunderbird you know," Scott replies pointing out the obvious

"Try and keep up!" laughs Gordon

"Yeah and don't you have homework to do or something?" jokes Virgil

"Unless he's blown up this school, like the last one!" comments Gordon

"Yeah, keep Alan away from the ships, he's a hazard," finish's Scott and all of Alan's brothers start laughing together before Jeff tells that that's enough

"Man, I haven't seen that much fire since that volcano in Fiji," says Virgil

"That wasn't Fiji that was Istanbul," argues Scott

"No, no, Istanbul was the earthquake."

"Yeah well, nothing compares to Argentina."

Alan started to get annoyed as this brothers were all talking about rescues and as he was too young he couldn't go on missions so to get away he says "Dad, I'm not really hungry. Come on, Fermat. Let's go."

But! I'm not done!" calls Fermat and sighs and follows him

 **March 29th 2058 - 18:46 NZDT**

"Mum, have you seen Lady P?" asks Jeff as he walks past Sally (Grandma)

"By the pool," answers Sally

"Why, of course, thanks," answers Jeff

Meanwhile Alan and Fermat were about to enter Thunderbird 1's silo and Fermat was looking very worried. "We're not supposed to go in there. We could get in trouble."

"Ah, you worry too much," Alan says acting all chill

Fermat then looks really confused and ask "Where'd you get the access code for Thunderbird 1 anyway?"

Alan just smirks "Fermat, my friend, what you don't know, can't hurt you."

Back above the swimming pool Lady Penelope was reading the paper and Jeff was standing next to her.

"I'll be right there," Penny says on the phone before putting it down "It seems the fire at the oil rig was no accident."

"Any suspects?" asks Jeff

"Not yet, but I'll keep you posted."

" Oh and thanks for bringing Alan home."

"My pleasure. Any excuse to visit paradise," smiles Penny

"Kayo!" calls Jeff

"Hey, Mr. Tracy," answers Kayo

Hello, Kayo," says Penny

"Good evening, Lady Penelope."

"Did you know Alan's home?" asks Jeff

Kayo face suddenly lights up and shouts "Alan's back? Alan's back!" and she runs away.

"When are those two going to move along?" asks Jeff.

"When Kayo decides the time is right. Girls always fire ahead of boys with that sort of thing."

Jeff makes a weird face before saying "What sort of thing?"

Lady Penelope rolls her eyes "Romance."

"Alan and Kayo? I didn't see that one coming even though they are best friends."

"No, you wouldn't," chuckles Penny

"Have a safe flight home, Penny," says Jeff

"Thanks, Jeff."

Meanwhile Fermat and Alan playing still around in Thunderbird 1 like they are really about to fly it into a mission and doing pre-flight checks

"Right. Hydraulic systems are green," says Fermat

"Right commence main engine sequence."

"FAB, Alan."

Alan smirks "Couldn't hurt to just fire up the instruments," and winks

"No wait, Alan! That's the..." but I was too late Thunderbird 1 begins to start up and Fermat shouts "Wrong switch! Oh God," and there was loud beeping coming from the control panel and the boys can't shut down Thunderbird 1.

"Oh, could this day get any worse?" asks Alan

Jeff gets an alert in his office and contacts TB1 and his face appears on a monitor in Thunderbird 1 "Alan, my office. Now," and Thunderbird 1 shuts down.

"Shit," says Alan

The boys walk out of Thunderbird 1 and are walking toward the silo door. Fermat is running his hand on the nosecone of Thunderbird 1 and his hand touches the goo that Mullion fired at Thunderbird 1 earlier.

"Look at this," says Fermat

"What is it?" asks Alan

"Looks like some sort of, gallium-electrolyte compound," says Fermat and Alan nods before walks away and starts to walk into his dad's office.

"Dad, I know you're mad. I shouldn't have been in the ship, but if you just give me a minute to explain..." Alan starts but Jeff cuts him off and gets really angry

"You're damn right you shouldn't have been in there!"

"But, nothing happened Dad. I had it under control," answers Alan

"Under control? Do you have any idea of the importance of secrecy in our operation? You fired up a Thunderbird without activating the anti-detection shield. You put everyone in danger when you act selfishly. You want to be part of the team, you have to play by the rules. You understand?" Jeff asks and sternly looks at Alan demanding for an answer while Alan just looks at him, "Do you?" Jeff questions

Alan starts to get angry at his dad now @Yeah, I understand. I understand you don't want me to be a Thunderbird. You don't want me to do anything. You won't even listen to me when I'm trying to tell you something important!"

"I've heard enough. You're grounded for the rest of spring break," Jeff days and turns around in his chair

"But, Dad!"

"Bottom line, Alan. You need to grow up."

"Then let me," angrily says Alan and he stalks toward the door before whispering "Please you peace of shit!"

Jeff is starting at two old family photos on his desk when the video phone rings. "Hey, John. I was just about to turn in. What can I do for you?"

"I could sure use a pizza. You know a place that delivers?" asks John

30 minutes or it's free, right? Anything else on your mind?" replies Jeff

"Well, got a forest fire in Vladivostok, a typhoon heading for Singapore, that's the only major calls, What's happening on Planet Tracy?"

"Alan's home for spring break, when will he ever learn the only person that can keep him under control is... Kayo,"

"Yeah, I thought I could see a storm brewing in your region but stopped by a Kyrano."

"Teenagers," complains Jeff

"Well, we've all been there. And Dad, you've done a great job since Mom died."

"Thanks, John. Keep an eye on that typhoon for us. And, uh, I'll call Vladivostok, see if they need help with that fire."

"FAB, Dad. Sleep tight."

 **March 30th 2058 - 08:57 NZDT**

Fermat is down with his father in the Thunderbirds hanger.

"Morning, Dad," says Fermat and enters his dads lab

"Hey, son. There's something I'd like to sh-sh-sh- Here, take a look at the neural-net control system. And it's great to have you back. I bet you didn't think spring break was going to be this w- w-fun. Watch this."

Brains uses the neural-net control system to lift up the phone in front of him. It also lifts up the Mole which is stationed behind his workplace.

"And that tiny phone lifts up, perfect."

"Dad?" asks Fermat

The neural-net control system short circuits.

"N-n-n- Almost perfect."

"There's something I want to talk to you about."

"Oh. Right. Oh. OK, right. You're having problems with a g-g-g-chi-chi-chi-wo-wo-female?"

"N-no! No. That's Alan thing but Alan and I did find some sort of gallium compound on the nosecone of Thunderbird 1.

"We should check that out st-st-st-immediately."

"That'd be g-g-g-swell!" replies Fermat

While Alan was skipping rocks at the beach. Not so far off the Island coast there was a telescope coming out of the water. The telescope is connected to The Hood's submarine.

"The island is in sight," smiles Mullion

"Transom, I need you," calls The Hood

"Yes, sir. Sir, our cloaking device has evaded their detection systems. We have a positive visual from the tracking solution on Thunderbird 1."

"Sir, it's armed and ready. Shall I target the main structure?" asks Mullion

"Why would I want to destroy what will soon be mine? One of the principle tenets of Eastern martial arts is to use your opponent's strength against him," and The Hood uses his powers to keep Mullion in place

Mullion try's to move and realizing that he can't he calls "This is ridiculous."

"It will be almost impossible to force the Thunderbirds to leave their island. On the other hand, it requires no effort at all to let them go." says The Hood

The Hood stops using his powers on Mullion and Mullion falls over.

The Thunderbirds' purpose is to rescue. All we need do is give them the victim," The Hood looks at Transom "Commence targeting."

"Straightaway, sir. Target acquisition of Thunderbird 5 is locked."

"Fire."


	4. TB5 Mayday

**March 30th 2058 - 09:10 NZDT**

"Fire!"

Transom fires a missile at Thunderbird 5.

Meanwhile John was Thunderbird 5 making sure that everything was in order when suddenly the emergency alarms start to go off around him. "What the fuck?" Then John relieses that a missile is heading for him "Thunderbird 5 to Tracy Island. Mayday! Mayday!" But it was too late the missile hits Thunderbird 5 and John is blow back into a wall from the explosion and gets knocked out because of this.

The alarms go off over at Tracy Island.

Brains and Fermat run into Jeff's office.

"Switching to Command and Control Center," says Brains and uses a palm scanner to activate Command and Control. During this period the submarine is briefly showed getting closer to the island. Jeff, Scott, Virgil, and Gordon come running into Command and Control.

"How bad, Brains?" asks Jeff

"Thunderbird 5 major damage sustained. Possible m-m-m-Possible strike by m-" starts Brains

"Meteor?" finishes Gordon

"Yep."

"Thunderbirds are go!" says Jeff

Inside Thunderbird 3, "Check retros. Go," checks Gordon

"Go to maximum thrust," commands Jeff

Inside the submarine The Hood sees Thunderbird 3 take off and smirks "There goes the cavalry. But who will rescue the rescuers?"

Alan was still on the beach and looking up at Thunderbird 3 launching and heading toward Thunderbird 5. Kayo runs up beside him and looks up as well.

"Alan! Kayo! Thunderbird 5 has been hit! Thunderbird 5 has been hit! Thunderbird 5 has been hit!" screams Fermat running towards the pair

"Okay, Okay, Okay, Okay, Okay don't panic. Don't panic," says Alan before they look towards the ocean and hear a noise and see the submarine beginning to surface.

"On the other hand I'm going to shit myself."

"Run!" they shout.

The kids run and hide behind some trees and shrubs. While inside the submarine.

"We made land," says Mullion

The Hood turns towards Transom and with a stern look says "Cut them off."

"Activating communications blackout."

"What the he-he-devil is going on? Mr. Tracy, do you copy? Thunderbird 3 please respond," Brains starts to mess around with the controls really confused with the sudden communications blackout.

While he fiddles with the controls the kids are hiding on the beach.

"How'd they find the island? Do you think it was what I did in Thunderbird 1? Do you think I ruined everything? I feel so shit," Alan questions himself

"No! That compound we found could have some sort of transmitting capability, it's not your fault," says Fermat patting Alan on the back and giving him a weak smile.

"We have to do something," replies Kayo hugging Alan tightly making him blush which cause Fermat to smirk a little before going back to a serious face.

"My dad's in the control room, but how do we get there now?" asks Fermat

"The vents of cause. Let's go! We have to get a message to my dad," says Alan before the three run off towards the swimming pool

Meanwhile on Thunderbird 5 John was having the worst time of his life

"I'm losing all power. Repeat, I'm losing all power. Please someone help me." Just after saying this his dad and brothers appear on the hologram.

"Hold on, John. We're coming in. Gordon, prepare for immediate docking," says Jeff

"You got it, Dad. Reverse main thrusters on my mark. Three, two, one. Watching the roll."

"Roll index angle minus two degrees and we're locked on," says Virgil

"Nice work. Tunnel hatch secured," relies Scott

"Emergency packs boys. Let's move!" cries Jeff before the brothers get to work entering TB5 and started to locate the monitoring room were John spends most of his time.

"We're in. Let's go!" says Jeff

Jeff, Scott, Virgil, and Gordon soon find the monitoring room in the now damaged Thunderbird 5 with John.

"John! Scott, tackle that fire," orders Jeff and Scott gets to work

"Am I glad to see you guys!" says John

"Easy, you're hurt. Virgil, take care of your brother. Gordon, give me a damage assessment we need to make TB5 safe before goi g down to the Island," says Jeff

Back on the island the kids are running through the jungle while heading toward the vents and the Hood and his crew are heading toward Command and Control.

"Come on, hurry!" calls Alan

Inside the Tracy house Transom has found the closed door to Command and Control center. Using an electronic device she finds out what type of door it is and confirms it is an one-inch steel plate, with sequential titanium locking mechanism and asks Mullion to unlock it and with one look at the door, pops his joints and says "I love a challenge."

Outside the Tracy house as the kids are approaching the vents. "Watch out for the guards," warns Fermat

"Get in, get in," whispers Alan

While this was happening Brains is sitting nervously in the Command and Control room, whistling nervously and reading a magazine upside down. On the other side of the door there is muffled banging from where Mullion is trying to break open the door before the door bursts open and Mullion, Transom, and the Hood walk in "Who-o-o-o- What's going on?" asks Brains

"So, this is Mount Olympus. And these are the Thunderbirds. I should have guessed. Jeff Tracy, the billionaire, ex-astronaut, of course. Isn't he the one who lost his wife in an accident? Avalanche wasn't it? How tragic," says The Hood sarcastically as Alan, Kayo, and Fermat were crawling in the vents toward the one that leads to the Command and Control room.

"Just keep going straight ahead," whispers Alan blushing madly from behind Kayo

"Okay," she whispers back

"Professor Hackenbacker? We met at last year's international conference on nanotechnology. I thought your thesis on neutrinos was extremely, stimulating," says Transom but with one look from The Hood replies to him saying "Sorry, sir. The command control switch, is here. Fingerprint recognition system."

"Professor. Please. Activate the control switch," politely asks The Hood

"N-n-n-n-n- You must be kidding," replies Brains

"Professor, you and I share an interest in the science of the mind. The difference is, I was born with my powers. Trust me when I tell you, you've barely touched the surface-," The Hood starts and uses his mind powers and Brains is forced to stand up and walked over to The Hood "Even the strongest minds can be broken. It would be a pity to break yours," he finishes

"N-n-n-n-n- Fuck!" stammers Brains

"Activate the control switch, Prof!" says The Hood and starts laughing as he uses his powers to make Brains move like a puppet on a string causing Brains' hand to touch the activation pad.

"We have control," conferms Transom

Get up," calls Mullion and pulls Brains up from his knees

"Sorry, Professor. Nothing personal."

Back on Thunderbird 5 when things seem that they can't get any worse, the control panel starts buzzing indicating a warning from the EPS system. Jeff asks Scott to attempt a manual override but that fails

"Right let's get back to Thunderbird 3 now," says Jeff and turns to help an injured John, "John, we gotta move."

"The locking mechanism's jammed!" cried Gordon

"Attention, Thunderbird 5. As you can see I have taken over your facilities. You no longer control your operational system," says The Hood

Above in the vents the kids can now stick their heads out of the vent and see into the Command and Control Room, but they are hidden behind a panel and the Hood and his minions cannot see them.

"They've taken over," whispers Alan

"Warm them up, Transom," cries The Hood

"Increasing temperature to maximum," is the reply. The children are now looking into the Command and Control room as Sally is dragged in by 2 guards.

"Who's the bald freak?" asks Alan

"You?" asks Sally but The Hood uses his powers on her and she falls down clutching her head.

"Sally!" whispers Kayo

"They've got m-my dad," whispers Fermat

"Okay, you have our attention. Who are you? What do you want?" angrily asks Jeff

"Oh how rude of me. You can call me The Hood. Now, listen, Mr. Tracy. We won't be negotiating. I'm going to use the Thunderbirds to rob the largest banks in the world, starting with the Bank of London. The world's monetary system will be thrown into chaos and the Thunderbirds held responsible." replies The Hood

"You'll never get away with it," shouts Scott

"Why the Thunderbirds?" asks Jeff

"An eye for an eye, Mr. Tracy," says The Hood

"An eye for an eye?" questions Jeff

"Perhaps you've forgotten me, but surely you remember saving the life of my brother, Kyrano?"

"The one you later killed you ignorant little baldy," replies an angry Sally

The Hood laughs at her and then turns to the guards "Take her away," he orders

"Yes, sir."

The kids lift their heads back up into the vents

"Shit," says Alan

"That makes The Hood my uncle and he killed my dad?" Kayo said and started to cry. Alan looks at Fermat before crashing her into a hug and let her cry into his chest.

"Every family has a black sh-sh- a black sh-" starts Fermat but before he could finish he sneezes and everyone in the Command and Control room looks around, while Brains pretends that it was him that sneezed. He turns to look at Alan "This room's murder with my allergies." The kids stick their heads back out the vent and look at what is going on in the Command and Control room.

"You left me to die that day. You may have broken my body but you've no idea how powerful my mind has become. And now you will suffer, as I suffered, waiting for a rescue that will never come," says The Hood and makes a motion for Transom to cut off the call with Thunderbird 5.

"Wait!" call Jeff but the video link cuts dead and then this start to get worse on Thunderbird 5 when Jeff asks Scott for a status report and the reply was

"CO2 levels are rising."

"Alright, wire the oxygen scrubber to the emergency batteries. Clean the air," calls Jeff

"How long will that give us?" asks Virgil

"About four hours," relays John

Back with the kids looking into the Command and Control room Fermat begins to start sneezing again. Alan quickly puts his hands over his nose and mouth to try and muffle the sound but it didn't help.

"Someone's there," says a guard and Mullion walks over to the ceiling, he is standing directly below where they are. The kids are trying to leave the vents when his hand shoots up through the ceiling and grabs Alan's ankle. He lets go after Kayo bites his hand and he gasps in pain. The children are now talking loudly and everyone in the Command and Control room can hear them.

"Run! Run!" shouts Kayo

"No, jump!" replies Alan "We can get through to the silos." The children scream as they fall down a tunnel leading to the silos.

"Apparently, the island is not as secure as you thought," says The Hood and he looks at the old photos that were on Jeff's desk. "Children! Did you find any children?"

Transom starts using the security cameras to see into the silos "Here they are. Thunderbird 2 silo, in the loading arm."

Mullion and two other guards run off to get them

"Seal them in," commands The Hood

"Hold on!" shouts Alan

"The doors! You guys, let's go! C'mon," says Kayo

"Go! Go!" calls Fermat

The children reach the door that leads to Thunderbird 3's silo just as it closes. So they run toward the still closing Thunderbird 1 silo door but it was too late as the door closes before they can get through it "No!" complains Fermat

"They've got us trapped. What now?" asks Kayo

"If we can get to the Thunderbird 1's silo, we can escape through the service tunnel. But we need a plan, Alan." says Fermat

"I'll use the Thunderizer on the door," Alan says proudly just as the guards are in the elevator heading down to come get them

"You guys get the goons with the Firefly!" says Alan

"Alan! This equipment is only to be used in an emergency," Fermat says but Alan and Kayo give him looks "I guess this qualifies."

"No shit Sherlock," Alan answers

"Here they come. Fermat, can you drive this thing?" asks Kayo

"Uh, no."

"Hey, watch it!"

"I took microbiology, not driver's ed. Set the pressure to maximum."

"Got it."

Mullion and the guards walk out of the elevator and see Kayo pointing the Firefly at them "Retreat!" calls Mullion but they fall over and have trouble getting up due to the slipperiness of the stuff fired at them

"Let's move it," calls Kayo

"That's it. Time to thunderize," says Alan and creates a hole in the door "Yes! Come on, let's go!"

"Get 'em!" shouts Mullion

"Where's Fermat?" asks Alan

"Fermat!" calls Kayo

"Fermat!" they say in unison

"Coming!" he calls

"Hurry up," says Alan and they now in Thunderbird 1's silo "What were you doing back there, Fermat?"

"I had an-n-n idea."

"Just try and keep up, okay? I'll open the tunnel. We gotta keep moving," and Alan types in a pass code

"Go back. Yell when you see them coming," he calls and tries another pass code but it doesn't work and when Alan turns away from the door for a moment the camera shows The Hood on the other side of the door. Alan turns back and sees him.

"Alan. You can run if you want. Were you surprised to hear what your father did to me? It is frightening when we realize our parents aren't perfect. But perhaps you already suspected that about your father. Why did he build these magnificent machines? Do you suppose it was guilt? Because he let your mother die," The Hood begins and Alan shakes his head no "Open the door, Alan," Alan continues to shake his head no. The Hood chuckles at his refusal before sternly saying "Open, the, door," and he tries to use his powers on Alan but nothing happens

"We can't go this way. He's there," Alan shouts and The Hood uses his powers to open the door and Mullion and the other guards appear at the other doorway, leaving the children trapped.

"No!" says Fermat and he falls slightly "Ow. What are we gonna do, Alan?"

"I don't know. I'm thinking, okay?" replies Alan and he starts to look at the control panel behind the Hood and sees a button that will open part of the floor under Thunderbird 1. "Keep backing up. I've got an idea," and Alan takes his rock launcher from the pouch it is in on the back of his pants. and fires it at the button, but misses.

"That's your idea?" replies Kayo clearly angry that Alan missed

"It's not me you're angry at, Alan," says The Hood

"It's not you I'm aiming at," is the reply and Alan fires another rock and this time hits the button and the floor drops out from underneath Kayo, Fermat, and Alan. Kayo, Fermat, and Alan scream as they fall.

"Get them!" shouts The Hood

"Transom, fire up Thunderbird 1. And set it on broil!" Mullion demands. The kids look behind them while they are falling down the tunnel and see the flames coming from Thunderbird 1 behind them. Kayo screams even louder. The tunnel opens up and leads to the ocean and back in Command and Control Transom looks at the cameras and says "No sign of them."

"Of course not, the little brats went up like firecrackers. Pop, pop, pop!" laughs Mullion at Brains and Brains moves to punch him angry as he thinks his son is dead.


	5. Where are the Thunderbirds?

**March 30th 2058 - 11:46 NZDT**

"Pop, pop, pop!"

"Don't, give him the satisfaction, Professor. This is taking too long. Pick out the equipment you need to get into those banks and load it into Thunderbird 2. No more delays," orders The Hood

"Yes, sir," replies Mullion

Meanwhile on the south-east coast of the island the children trying to get onto the beach, they are getting knocked over by a couple of waves. Fermat is coughing and spluttering as he is unable to swim.

"How about a little warning next time you pull a stunt like that?" Fermat asks angrily

"Relax, Fermat. It's just a little water," Alan calmly replies

"I could have drowned," answers Fermat

"You mean you can't swim?!" asks Alan shocked by this

"I repeat, I could have drowned."

Kayo disappears to get changed with some privacy while the boys ringing out their shirts, they are both in their boxers. "I said I was sorry, Fermat. Just put this behind us, Okay? We gotta watch each other's backs. Nice drawers," says Alan

"Thank you," replies Fermat and once he was changed he walks off around a stone to find Kayo hiding telling Fermat to keep quite. Fermat smiles at this.

"Boo!" shouts Kayo scaring a top-less Alan

"Fucking hell Kayo you could of given me a heart attack and next time wait till I'm changed," Alan says blushing as he is top-less in front of his all time crush.

"You're worse than a girl. Hurry up and get dressed," replies Kayo

Alan soon gets changed the children start walking along one of the beaches and Fermat is explaining that "Data from Tracy Island is sent to Thunderbird 5 via satellite, so there's a miniscule possibility that if we reach the satellite station, we could..."

"Blow it up!" interrupts Alan

"No, we could hack in to it and give control back to Thunderbird 5," replies Fermat as if it was obvious

"Good thinking, Fermat. Alright, let's do it," answers Alan and starts drawing the plan in the sand with a stick "Here's the plan. We're here, right? So, we go along the shore around the base of the mountain to the access road, here. And then up to the transmitter. So what do you think?" says Alan and steps back at his 'work'.

"Good. Except that we're here, not there, and the transmitter is there, not here. We have to go through the jungle," says Kayo changing what Alan has sketched out.

"But that's f-f- off limits," replies Fermat

"It's gonna be dangerous," points out Kayo

"I'm in," replies Alan and all three of them put their hands together "We gotta get up there fast! All our folks are in trouble and if The Hood gets off the island."

"Actually, he's not going anywhere for now," says Fermat smiling

"The guidance processor for Thunderbird 2. You can't take off without it. Fermat you're a genius. How'd you get this?" asks Alan

"Alan, my friend, what you don't know, can't hurt you," replies Fermat

 **March 30th 2058 - 01:34 GMT**

Meanwhile in England the day was just beginning and at Lady Penelope's Country Mansion Parker is out cleaning a car when the car phone rings.

"Parker?" comes a voice

"Milady?" he replies

"We have an emergency."

Lady Penelope was in the bathroom and watching the news on the bath side.

"What a charming fellow," she remarks

Parker then knocks on the door.

"Come in."

Parker enters Lady Penelope's bathroom, with tea, where she is up to her shoulders in bubble bath. "Have a look at this, Parker," she says "He, and this woman, poor girl, both work for this man, known as The Hood."

"Sounds like an alias, milady," says Parker

"Quite right, Parker. Real name: Trangh Belagant. Assumed dead when his illegal diamond mine collapsed in the jungles of the Malaya," says Penny taking a sip of tea "Oh, perfect, Parker. The Thunderbirds rescued over 500 mine workers, including Mr. Belagant's brother."

"Milady, that's Mr. Tracy's loyal manservant, Kyrano."

"How's my schedule, Parker?"

"You have clay pigeon shooting with Lord Marlborough, a benefit gala for the Institute of the Blind, and incidentally there's a typhoon bearing down on Singapore."

"I suppose that's urgent."

"Yes, milady. There was also a bridge collapsed in Buenos Aires and a volcanic eruption in Jakarta."

"The Thunderbirds haven't responded?"

"No, milady. And the media is awash in speculation vis-à-vis their whereabouts." Parker then turns on the news when the reporter is saying the there is currently multiple disasters around the world and the Thunderbirds haven't turned up. To list a few: Typhoon Jago hit land in Singapore just one hour ago and thousands have been left homeless by a volcano in Jakarta and only the Thunderbirds have the incredible machines to rescue the people.

"I think it's time to send the emergency signal, Parker," orders Penny

"I fear you're not wrong, milady," replies Parker and hits the top of the tea pot and a light pops out and begins to blink and beep.

"Let's get in the car just in case," says Penny and Parker went off to fetch the car around

 **March 30th 2058 - 14:00 NZDT**

Back on Tracy Island a similar light begins to flash and bleep but Brains is unable to get up to get to it because he is tied up.

While this was happening the kids walking through the jungle.

"I'm telling you, Fermat, it was like The Hood was inside my head back there," says Alan

"What do you mean, Alan?" replies Fermat

"Maybe he can read minds or control minds or something."

"Don't be silly, Alan. Everything can be explained by science."

"I'm just trying to figure out his weakness. Everybody has an Achilles heel, right?" questions Alan

"My Achilles heel is actually my Achilles heel. It's got a blister the size of a basketball. Kayo! Can we s-s-"

"Stop?" Kayo asks

"Yes!" pleaded Fermat

"No!"

Fermat sighs in defeat "Okay."

Alan helps Fermat up the hill "No more cheeseburgers for you, Fermat and don't worry about Kayo she was always like that growing up."

In the Thunderbirds hanger Mullion and The Hood are getting ready to launch "Ready for launch. We'll use this to get into the vaults," says Mullion

"Subtle, as usual, Mullion," replies this boss

"I didn't realize we'd be getting points for style. We're robbing banks, remember," says Mullion but The Hood uses his power on Mullion and Mullion gasps.

"Don't worry. You'll get your money."

Mullion looks over toward Thunderbird 2 and speaks into headset "Transom, initiate pre-flight diagnostics," says Mullion but an alarm suddenly goes off in Thunderbird 2 for the guidance processor.

"What's wrong with it?" asks The Hood

"There isn't one," replies Transom

"Aaargh! Those fucking kids but they're dead. No one could live through something like that," screams Mullion

"I did. Get them, Mullion. Take whatever you need. And make sure you get the guidance processor before you lose your temper," orders The Hood

In the jungle Fermat is talking to Alan about Kayo "Alan, don't you think Kayo is blossoming?" asks Fermat

"Blossoming?! What's that supposed to mean?" asks Alan

"Come on, Alan. You've a c-crush on her," smirks Fermat

At this comment Alan starts blushing madly much to Fermat's amusement "You've got to be kidding. I mean, she's. She's not that bad, I guess. But we've been childhood best friends for years and I would hate to destroy that. Saying that Mom got me a..." Alan starts but was interrupted by Kayo who had reached the top of the mountain.

"Okay, guys, take five," she says

Fermat still finishing climbing up the mountain says worn out "Five isn't going to do it!" he says

"Guys?" asks Kayo

Fermat reaches the top of the mountain, puffing and panting. Kayosmiles at them before she sees a scorpion on Alan's shoulder.

"Shit. Don't move."

"What is it?" asks Alan

"Hexdrotilous scorpion," replies Kayo

"Is that dangerous?"

".025 milligrams of its venom is fatal," confirms Fermat

"So, dangerous is in fact an understatement. Fuck, well it was nice knowing you guys and..." but was again cut off when Kayo uses powers just like her uncle, The Hood, to lift the scorpion off of Alan's shoulder and lets it fall to the ground.

"Watch out!" says Fermat

"Kayo, what was that?" asks Alan

"Let's get going," says Kayo

"Hey! Its ok. You know you can talk to me about right we've known each other for years and we've never hidden anything from each other ok," says Alan

"Thanks Alan, that means a lot but I'll tell you later," replies Kayo

Alan steps back and nudges Fermat "Still think everything can be explained by science?"

"Not girls!"

In Thunderbird 5 things carry on getting worse where there is another alarm and then an explosion near Scott and Gordon.

"Scott? Gordon? You all right?" asks Jeff worried

"We're okay. The heat exchanger has blown," Scott says

"You don't say," says Virgil

At the satellite transmitter Fermat is trying to hack into the system so they could talk to Thunderbird 5

"How we doing Fermat?"

"Don't rush me Alan. This is very d-delicate equipment," Fermat starts but the circuit board sparks "Which is now b-b-broken."

"Can you fix it?" Alan asks

"Yea- Maybe, but I'll need something to solder with," Fermat says and starts to ponder

"We're in the middle of nowhere Fermat, where are you going to find something like that," Alan says and both Kayo and Fermat see Alan's retainer and share a look and Alan realises whats going on "Shit." Alan starts to yell as Kayo and Fermat pull out the metal part of Alan's retainer.

"Perfect," exclaims Fermat

"Gee Alan, I never figured you for a crybaby," Kayo smirks

"I'm gonna kill you Fermat," Alan mutters under his breath

"What'd he say?"

"I think it was something about you," Kayo says

"Yeah Alan kind of li—," Fermat starts but he manages to hack into the system "I got it, yes! Y-y-you the man, Fermat! Okay, first step is to establish contact with Thunderbird 5," he says to himself.

"Dad?" asks Alan

"It's Alan!" cried John

"Alan, where are you? Are you safe?" asks Jeff getting worried about his youngest son

"I'm at the satellite relay station with Fermat and Kayo. Fermat's gonna hack into the main computer system and give control of Thunderbird 5 back to you."

"We're standing by," says Heff

"Okay, we're almost there," calls Fermat

In the Command and Control room with Transom is trying to make out with Brains "Goodness me, Professor. You're so good-looking without your glasses on. I think you may find that's another thing we have in common. Pretty?" and she leans in to kiss him, but an alarm sounds at the control panel and The Hood as he walks in "A burst of transmission from the island's satellite station. Should I jam it?" explains Transom

"And give Mullion the coordinates," orders The Hood

"Take the main track southeast, then head up Satellite Hill," tells Transom as Mullion andhis guards start to search for the kids.

Fermat then starts to have trouble with the signal and realises whats going on "They're onto us! We're being jammed!"

"Can you finish?" asks Alan

"I'll try."

"Alan, what's happening?" asks Jeff from Thunderbird 5 as the signal starts to get weaker

"Hang in there Dad, one more minute, okay?" says Alan getting worried

"It's not going to work Alan. The signal's too weak for data transmission," says Fermat

"Dad, can you hear me? They're jamming the signal. We're going to lose you. Don't worry, I'll take care of everything, okay?" explains Alan

"That's a negative! It's too dangerous. Follow emergency procedure. Wait for Lady Penelope at the rendezvous point. Alan can you read me?" calls Jeff as the screen begins to break up "Alan we're losing you! Alan!"

"Dad!" Alan calls before the signal is lost completely and Alan then proceeds throws the video phone

"No!" cries Fermat

"Useless!" exclaims Alan

"It is now you smashed it," stats Fermat

"I'm sorry, Alan. This is hard on all of us," says Kayo an places a hand on Alan's back.

"No, it's okay. I'm fine," says Alan even though he was obviously lying

"You don't have to be such a tough guy Alan. I'm worried about my dad too," says Fermat

"I'd do anything to help Grandma Tracy right now," says Kayo

"But The Hood knows we're alive now. We have to go," says Alan

"Even worse, they know exactly..." Fermats starts but is cut off by the sound of tires screeching and Mullion and the guards appear, "...where we are!" cries Fermat

Mullion and the other guards watch the kids running down the hillside for a second. "Come on!" calls Mullion as the kids fall down a ditch screaming and into a river. "Kayo, can you slow 'em down?" asks Alan

"I'd be delighted," she exclaims

"Then do it. And meet us at the junk yard. Come on, Fermat," says Alan and the two run off towards the junkyard. They then start looking around to see if there is anything useful and soon discover a hoversled. "This'll get us out of here," points out Alan

Meanwhile Mullion finds Kayo down in the forest.

"There! Come on," Mullion says to Kayo. Kayo looks up and sees a bees hive. "Straight ahead," calls Mullion and he and the guards charge towards her. Then Kayo uses a limb to hit the bee hive at Mullion and the other two guards. Mullion falls off the car and into a puddle while being stung by bees and Kayo runs off to find Alan and Fermat in the junkyard attaching something to the back of the hoversled so that all three of them can fit on it.

"It's gonna make this thing hard to control you know," says Fermat

"No problem," says Alan

"You really must be careful not to exceed four bars of boost or else," carries on Fermat

"I said no problem," says Alan starting to get angry

"Guys, let's go we've got to get out of here. What is this?" asks Kayo butting in

"It's a hoversled and our ticket out, unless you've got a better idea," says Alan

"Yeah, let's wait for Lady Penelope, like your dad said," says Kayo

Fermat hands Kayo the seat to the hoversled "Here."

"Great plan. Let's sit and wait to get caught. I say we do something. Now! Right, Fermat?" asks Alan

"Actually, I agree with Kayo. I don't think this is s-s-safe," exclaims Fermat

This was the final straw for Alan and he got angry "You don't think anything is s s-safe you fucking piece of shit why don't you go back to your dad and get killed by Kayo's UNCLE!"

"Just because I s-s-stutter doesn't mean that I'm wrong. If we're a team, we should make decisions as a team," says Fermat

"Do you guys want to sit here and take a vote? Or do you want to get out of here? Cuz I'm going," says Alan and turns to see Kayo walking away

"You can be a real jerk sometimes," Kayo calls behind her and disappears behind a tree to find Mullion and the guards who grab her immediately and look up and seeing the Alan and Fermat escaping on the hoversled. Mullion turns to the guard that wasn't holding Kayo "Go! Go!"

Fermat looks behind him and sees Mullion and the other guard in the car getting closer to them "Oh, no!"

"Come on! Faster!" calls Mullion

"Alan! You're going too fast!" shouts Fermat

"I need more speed to get above the trees. Hang on!" calls Alan before Fermat falls off the hoversled screaming and at Mullion's feet. "What'd I tell you guys?" says Alan before looking down and seeing Fermat being captured along with Kayo already tied up "Oh, shit."


	6. Escape

**March 30th 2058 - 17:07 NZDT**

"Oh, shit."

Mullion walks Kayo and Fermat to a door in the Tracy house. "What are you doing?" asks Kayo

"Oh, no! Not the fridge!" cries Fermat as he realises were they are going. The ridge door opens to reveal Sally, and Brains.

"Kayo!" exclaims Sally

"Hey son," says Brains

"Are you okay?" asks Sally worried

"I'm fine, Mrs Tracy," lies Kayo

Just before Mullion grabs Fermat away from Brains and has him sit down on a container "Cool off, kid," he laughs evilly as he walks out of the fridge and closes the door on the way out.

After a few hours of flying Parker and Lady Penelope are now on final approach to Tracy Island. "Tracy Island approaching, milady. Switching to aqua mode," says Parker

"Isn't life fun, sometimes?" wonders Penny

"Rib-tickling, milady," answers Parker

At that moment Transom and The Hood in Command and Control getting an alarm that an aircraft is approaching Tracy Island.

"What is it?" demands The Hood

"We have an unidentified craft approaching the island at high speed," replies Transom

At Thunderbird 5 the temperature carries on rising, "Phew! Somebody roll down a window. It's getting a little hot in here," says Jeff

"Re-entry into Earth's atmosphere in 37 minutes but oxygen's out in 30 so we won't feel it," says Virgil

"Stop it!" says Scott

"Come on, Scott, the situation's hopeless," exclaims Gordon

"No, it's not. There's still time. We've got people on the ground working for us," says Jeff trying to stay confident

"Alan? He's just a kid!" says John

"He's a Tracy."

Alan is now running through the forest and then to Lady Penelope and Parker walking up to the Tracy house

"This doesn't look good, Parker," remarks Penny

"No, milady."

"That bougainvillea is absolutely parched, and someone should do something about that hideous hammock," says Penny

At this point The Hood sees Lady Penelope and Parker "Whom do we have here? Mullion," he orders

"I must warn you that I know judo, krai magna, and tae kwon do," says Mullion confidently

"And I know Parker," finishes Penny

With that Parker punches Mullion in the face and brakes his nose. "Yes, that was very much the intention of the maneuver," says Parker

Transom then tries to attack Lady Penelope and Lady Penelope pushes her over "Whoa!"

"One tries so hard in life to sort things out on an intellectual-slash-conversational level. Sometimes it's just not possible," Penny points out and she continues to fight Transom and Parker continues to fight Mullion, the Hood is watching them. Mullion then finally throws Parker against a metal cabinet "Shall I bring the car around, milady?"

"Parker, have a bit of a lie-down," she replies

Parker sees Mullion behind Lady Penelope "Excuse me, milady," and punches him and after that has no effect he picks up a frying pan and hits Mullion, while Transom goes back to fighting Lady Penelope and Mullion is fighting Parker.

"Ah, Lady Penelope! Of course he has his palace. Why not his princess?" asks The Hood

"Flattery will get you nowhere," she replies as she blocks the metal bar that Transom was trying to hit her with "Ow! Have you any idea what a manicure costs these days?"

Parker is now pushing Mullion forward "Coming through, milady." At this point Alan arrives and decides to hide behind some shrubs to watch the fight.

The Hood uses his powers to throw a sofa at them "Duck, milady!" cries Parker

"He's weak. Using his power makes him weak," comments Alan and then The Hood, having heard something looks over toward where Alan. "You're formidable opponent Lady Penelope. More than a match for most men," comments The Hood

"That's not saying much, then, is it?" replies Penny

The Hood uses his powers to stop the punch that Parker was about to throw at him "I suggest you let us pass," he says

"Don't try your parlor games on me you sad, little man. You've committed a serious crime trespassing on this island. And in about..." Penny starts and looks at Parker's watch "...four seconds, I'm going to get quite cross with you," she continues but again The Hood uses his powers to stop her foot which was about to come up and kick him.

With his back still to Alan The Hood says "How are you, Alan?" and he uses his powers on Parker and Lady Penelope and they cry out in pain. Alan moves to run back into the jungle I hope you don't think I'm going to chase you," he continues and uses his powers on Parker and Lady Penelope and they cry out in pain again "You can make it stop, Alan," as Parker and Lady Penelope cry out again "You have something that belongs to me."

"Really, sir, don't mind me. This isn't the first time my head's been pulverized. And it's never done any real harm before," says Parker talking to Alan but The Hood once again uses his powers on them and they cry out in pain louder this time

So Alan comes out of his hiding place "Stop! Stop! I'll give it to you," and throws the guidance processor toward the pool "Fetch!" but The Hood uses his powers to bring it over to him before it can hit the water.

"You made a match of it, Alan, I'll give you that," he says then turns to Mullion and Transom "Put them with the others," and Transom grabs Parker.

Mullion turns to Lady Penelope and Alan "You're coming with me," and grabs Alan's arms and throws Lady Penelope over his shoulder

"Put me down! This outfit is couture," screams Penny as she and Alan are taken to the fridge

"You need to cool off, milady," says Mullion mocking Parker

"Lady Penelope!" cries Kayo

"Big oaf!" Penny says to Mullion before the fridge door closes leaving them trapped "Right, that's quite enough losing for one day."

"So, how does it feel to be right all the time?" asks Alan turning to Fermat to avoid eye-contact with Kayo as he doesn't want her to blow up in front of everyone after he said before she got captured.

"Not b-bad, actually."

"I'm so sorry, Fermat," replies Alan

"We make quite a pair. It's hard for me to t-t-talk. It's hard for you to l-l-listen," jokes Fermat

"Parker, I have an idea," exclaims Penny

"Excellent, milady."

"Brains, how long do Jeff and the boys have?" asks Penny

"I can't think. I'm too c-c-cold," replies Brains

While this is happening Transom, Mullion, and The Hood in Thunderbird 2 about to leave Tracy Island. "The guidance processor has been installed," confirms Transom "Thunderbird 2 is ready for takeoff."

"What is our ETA?" orders The Hood

"Under an hour. Bank of London, here we come!" says Mullion excitedly

"We've got to be quick. The Hood's getting away," calls Alan

"In position, milady," says Parker

"Here we go."

 _"Launch sequence, stage two."_

Lady Penelope kicks her shoe at an icicle which falls and cuts through the ropes tying Parker's hands together

"Yes!" says Alan

"Good shot, milady," compliments Parker

Penny and Parker start untying everyone "Come on, Parker. Let's give the bad guys a good thrashing!" calls Penny

 _"Stage Three."_

Parker starts to try and to figure out how to open the door "This seems to be a six-lever mortise, milady," he says

"I love it when your checkered past comes in handy Parker," says Penny

"Thank you, milady. Unfortunately, I fear I shall need a piece of wire to access the mechanism," says Parker before Lady Penelope's hand goes up shirt to get her bra wire and everyone turns around

"Will this suffice, Parker?" she asks

"Most certainly, milady," says Parker

"I didn't actually need it, anyway," says Penny

"Of course not, milady," says Parker and gets the door open

"Quick! They're getting away," calls Fermat

"Okay, everyone get to the control room," shouts Alan as Fermat hands Parker his hat and runs with everyone into the Command and Control room "Get in there quick, Fermat, and save my family. Then we'll get The Hood. Good luck!" says Alan

"Looks like they slipped a backdoor key into the access codes," says Fermat

"I'll follow your lead, son," replies Brains

Penny turns on the video phone to talk with Thunderbird 5 "Thunderbird 5 come in. Thunderbird 5 come in."

"How long have they got before re-entry?" asks Alan

"90 seconds and counting," says Fermat "Okay, I just need someone on their end to confirm the access protocol.'"

"Thunderbird 5 come in," asks Brains

"Dad, come on are we coming through?" asks Alan

"Mr. Tracy, can you hear me? Come in," asks Brains

"Thunderbird 5 come in," says Penny

"Dad, come on!" cries Alan

"Mr. Tracy, can you hear me? Come in," says Brains

"Dad!"

"How long have they got?" asks Kayo

"45 seconds until re-entry," says Fermat

"Damn it, Jeff! Wake the fuck up!" shouts Brains

"I think that's the first time you've ever called me by my first name, Brains. Thanks for waking me," says Jeff as he wakes up from the lack of oxygen

"Dad!" cries Alan

"Alan! Well done."

"Mr. Tracy, confirm access protocol," interrupts Fermat

"Confirmed. We are back online," says John

"Gravity is restored. Put Thunderbird f-f- your craft into geostational orbit immediately," orders Brains

"FAB, Brains. And it looks like we're good to go," says Virgil

"Dad, are you all right?" asks Alan

"We're fine. We still have a job to do. Where's The Hood?" asks Jeff

"He's in Thunderbird 2 Mr. Tracy headed for L-L-L" Brains starts

"London," Penny finishes

"She's right," confirms Brains

"He's got the Mole on board," says Fermat

"Looks like Thunderbird 3 lost a booster, Dad. We'll never get there in time," says Scott

"Let me go after The Hood. He'll destroy everything you've built everything the Thunderbirds stand for," says Alan confidently

"Negative. I'm sorry it's too risky," replies Jeff

"I can do this. You know I can. What am I saying?" and Alan puts his arms around Kayo and Fermat and a small blush appears on his cheeks when he touches Kayo before saying "We can do this."

"Okay, Alan. We'll meet you there. Thunderbirds are go!" says Jeff

"FAB!"

Jeff then turns to his four other sons' on "Okay, boys, we are outta here," and helps John to walk

"Are we really going?" asks Kayo

"Y-Y-Yeah," Alan stutters to Fermats amusement

"Oh, boy!" replies Kayo

"You ready, Fermat?" asks Alan giving him the death glare

"N-n- I guess!" Fermat says trying to hold his laugh

Soon Alan, Fermat, Kayo, and Lady Penelope in Thunderbird 1 with Alan and Fermat at the controls.

"Flight controls are green," says Fermat

 _"Anti-detection shield activated"_

"Hydraulic systems are good," comments Fermat

"Right. Set primary fuel pumps. Main engine start," announces Alan

Penny turn to Kayo before saying "Don't boys just love their toys?"

"Complete," says Alan

"And off we go!" cries Penny

 **March 30th 2058 - 10:31 GMT**

Thunderbird 2 arrives London heading towards Tower Bridge on the Inner-City-Ring-Road (A100)

"Get the bridge up! Get the bridge up!" shouts a worker as they quickly raise the bridge

"Thunderbird 1 come in," says Brains

"Roger, Brains," says Alan

"Situation update, Thunderbird 3 is about to initiate separation," tells Brains

"FAB!" says Alan and Fermat in unison

"Boys, Thunderbird 2 is in final approach to London," Penny says

"I know The Hood's weakness, Fermat. I can stop him if we get there in time," Alan says

"Stand by. We're going to maximum thrust, 15,000m/ph."

On the BBC news they start to broadcast about the incident involving TB2 "We're getting reports of some kind of incident in London involving the Thunderbirds. Lisa, are you there?" asks Chuck

"Chuck, I'm here in Jubilee Gardens where Thunderbird 2 has made an imprompt landing, causing total panic in Central London. As far as we know there has been no emergency call from this area so it's unclear why Thunderbird 2 would be active here at all. I don't know if you can see this Chuck but Thunderbird 2 seems to be unloading some kind of machine," says Lisa

Inside the Mole with Transom, Mullion, and The Hood set a course for the vault.

"Sir, if we continue on our present course, we'll sever the monorail's subterranean supports. Shall I correct our position?" asks Transom

"Stay on course," orders The Hood

"But sir, we'll cause a major disaster," points out Transom

"No, we won't. The Thunderbirds will."

And with that The Mole severs the subterranean support leaving one monorail car stranded in the air.

At Jubilee Gardens Thunderbird 1 goes in to land

"Let's get her down, boys," says Penny

"Initiate landing, Fermat," says Alan

"Right."

"Retros at 75 flaps to 160."

"You're going too fast."

"Thanks. Retros to 90."

With that Thunderbird 1 safely lands.

"Textbook, boys," comments Penny she starts talking to Parker on her cell phone. "Parker, meet me at the Bank of London."

"Yes, milady,'" he replies

Alan, Kayo, and Fermat run to Thunderbird 2. "The Hood's getting away," says Alan

"Those people can't hold on much longer," calls Kayo

"What are we gonna do, Alan?" asks Fermat

"We're the Thunderbirds. Our duty is to save those people. Brains, we're going into the accident zone," confirms Alan

"FAB, Thunderbird 2 and good luck," replies Brains

Just as Brains says that the monorail falls into the River Thames "Brains, the monorail is down. Repeat, the monorail is down!" shouts Alan


	7. Death?

**March 30th 2058 - 11:23 GMT**

"Repeat, the monorail is down!"

"I'm going underwater in Thunderbird 4. You have the bridge," Alan tells Fermat as he turns on autopilot

"Me?! Fly alone?!" exclaims Fermat

"Fermat, the Thunderbirds need you right now. I need you," Alan says

"FAB, Alan," says Fermat and turns off autopilot

In Thunderbird 3 they're just flying over The White Cliffs of Dover heading to London.

"Brains, come in, what's the situation?" asks Jeff

"The Hood has caused a disaster with the Mole mono-mono-mono- one-track railway is down in the Thames," explains Brains

"Where's Thunderbird 1?" asks Scott

"It's on the ground. The k-k-kids are in Thunderbird 2," says Brains

"FAB. We're right behind 'em," says Gordon

Back in Thunderbird 4 Alan is now ready for launch "Fermat, deploying Thunderbird 4 in three, two, one, Thunderbird 4 is go. I can see the monorail. People are panicking in the monorail and a little girl is crying for her mommy," says Alan"Don't panic, guys. Fermat, I'll hold the monorail in place. Can you get a line on that stanchion and lift it up?"

"I can't get a clear fix on the target. I might hit the passengers," says Fermat

"I'll go and fix it myself," says Kayo

"What you mean swim?!" cries Fermat

"Get me as close as you can," says Kayo before running to the pod hatch

"How are we doing on that line Fermat?" asks Alan

"Just look out your window, and don't blame me," Fermat says just as Kayo swims by Thunderbird 4 heading to the monorail. "Come on, Kayo, come on!"

"What the fuck, Kayo?" says Alan just as Kayo successfully connects the rope to the stanchion and swims toward Thunderbird 4's airlock "Opening the airlock OK, Fermat, we need a lift."

"FAB, Alan. Commencing reverse thrust," confirms Fermat

"Holy shit that was amazing, Kayo," Alan says before looking forward to try and ignor the fact that Kayo was so close to him and to hide the small blush forming on his cheeks

"Thank you," says Kayo

"Nice job, Fermat," Alan calls over the coms

"Nothing to it, really," Fermat says

Alan and Kayo, who is helping him lift the monorail out of the water with Thunderbird 4, start to lift it out of the water as Thunderbird 3 lands and Jeff, Scott, John, Virgil, and Gordon are running over to the river bank to look for Alan in Thunderbird 4.

"There they are!" shouts John as everyone cheers

After Alan and Kayo have gotten out of Thunderbird 4 Alan goes to Jeff "Glad you could finally join us," Alan jokes

"Hey don't get cocky after one mission. We still have a dangerous situation. I need you boys to close down this accident scene. Kayo, go get Fermat. Meet us at Thunderbird 1. Alan, you come with me," says Jeff

"Okay let's clean it up guys," calls Virgil

"We got to get to the Bank of London fast," says Jeff

"Lady Penelope went after The Hood," mentions Alan

"I know, she may need help," Jeff says as they rush to the bank.

Inside the Bank of London The Hood inspecting a diamond. "Ashes to ashes, diamonds to diamonds. Lady Penelope. What an unpleasant surprise," says The Hood

"Don't be rude. I can't tell you what a pleasure it would be to use my little finger to pull this big trigger. Now, don't move!" says Penny and pulls a gun out of her pocket

"Mullion," The Hood calls and uses his powers to knock the gun from Lady Penelope's hand.

"That's not cricket," comments Penny

"I'm sorry. The only part of sport I ever liked was winning," says The Hood

"How ghastly."

Alan and Jeff at this point are in Thunderbird 1.

Hey, Dad. That stuff The Hood said, about you leaving him to die. He was lying, right?" asks Alan

"No. See, you can't save everyone, Alan. It doesn't matter how hard you try or how brave you are. It doesn't even matter if it's someone you love, someone you'd give your life in a second to save. You just can't save everyone," says Jeff sadly

"What was Mom like?" asks Alan

"She was a lot like you. Come on, we've got a job to do." And the pair run to the bank and meet up with Kayo, and Fermat and just as they were about to enter the Bank of London Parker pulls up.

"Good timing, Parker," says Jeff

"Good afternoon Mr. Tracy," replies Parker

"Come with us."

"My pleasure, Mr. Tracy."

The Hood hears this and goes to talk with Mullion and The Thunderbirds. "They're here. Kill them all," orders The Hood as Jeff, Alan, Parker, Kayo, and Fermat are now inside the Bank of London.

"Alan, you guys stay here with Parker. I'm gonna go find Lady Penelope," says Jeff and runs off

"But what about The Hood?" calls Alan and gets an idea. Alan points behind Parker "Look out, Parker!" he shouts and when Parker turns away Alan runs after his dad.

"Master Tracy!" Parker shouts

"Look out, Parker!" says Fermat for real

"Alright, that's enough of that."

Mullion appears from behind Parker "Don't move." Parker motions for the kids to run forward but Transom blocks them. Parker puts his hands up as if to punch her. "Go on, then," says Transom

"No, sorry. I can't hit a lady," replies Parker

"Allow me," says Kayo and she kicks Transom and runs off, Transom chases her

Mullion turns to Fermat "I've been waiting to get my hands on you brats," he says

"And I've been waiting to get my hands on you," replies Parker and they brawl for a few seconds before Mullion lands a good punch on Parker. "Ow, now that was a punch."

"Parker, can we wrap this up?" asks Fermat

"What did you have in mind, Master Hackenbacker?" asks Parker

"Strategically speaking, the best odds of success lie with the Parker Haymaker," says Fermat

"I concur," he says and together they knock Mullion out.

While this is happening Jeff is running into the room that Lady Penelope is being held captive in "Penny!" he shouts

"Jeff, no!" She calls

"Did you save them all this time, Jeff? Or did you leave someone behind?" asks The Hood

"I didn't make you what you are," replies Jeff angrily

"It's not me you have to convince," says The Hood and motions his head toward the entrance of the room where Alan is standing

"Leave my son out of this-" Jeff starts but is cut off by The Hood as he uses his powers to throw Jeff into the cage that Lady Penelope is handcuffed in

"Jeff!" shouts Penny

"Dad!" calls Alan as he runs toward the closing cage door and reaches it right as it slams shut "Dad! Dad!"

I'm disappointed in you, Alan. I thought we were kindred spirits," mentions The Hood

"Well, we're not. I'm Jeff Tracy's son," says Alan

"You certainly are," confirms The Hood as Alan runs at him

"No!" shout Jeff and Penny at the same time but The Hood uses his powers to throw Alan off to the side where he slams into a wall

"Alan!" cries Jeff

The Hood looks dazed but then uses his powers to fly up to the catwalk above the Mole.

As the drama starts to build in the the vault Kayo is being chased by Transom and runs into a cage. "Come here, you little minx!" says Transom but Kayo jumps up on a bar and flips to the other side while Transom runs into the wall "Ow!"

Kayo then closes the cage door "Bye-bye," and runs towards were Alan is

Back with The Hood, Alan, Jeff, and Lady Penelope, Jeff is telling Alan to stay away from The Hood while The Hood talks to Alan about his family. "You want so desperately to walk in Daddy's footsteps," as he uses his powers to lift Alan off the floor and makes him start choking himself with his own hands

"Let him go," cries Jeff

"Did you really think you could challenge me?" asks The Hood

"Let him go, please," says Jeff

"Let him go," demands Penny but this only makes The Hood tighten his hold of Alan and then releases him

"Alan! Are you all right?" asks Penny

"Alan, get out. Run!" shouts Heff

He's getting weaker. He can't last much longer," calls Alan

"Neither can you!" calls Jeff but Alan begins to climb up the Mole to reach the Hood "Alan, no! Look out!" as The Hood starts the Mole with his powers and Alan has to jump and grab the railing of the catwalk "Alan!"

"I'm glad you could be here to see this, Jeff," The Hood says and steps on one of Alan's hands until he cries in pain and lets go "Goodbye, Alan!" and steps on the other hand and Alan yells in pain just as Kayo runs into the room

"No!" She yells

"Ah," says The Hood and uses his powers on her but she uses her powers on him as well "Oh!" The Hood says and the catwalk flips over making Alan safely on top and The Hood dangling above the still active Mole. Kayo faints as a result of this. "Leave me, Alan. Leave me to die," says The Hood and releases one hand from the railing "Like your father did."

"I don't want to save your life," Alan says as The Hood lets his other hand go, but Alan grabs it "But it's what we do." Alan then pulls The Hood onto the catwalk as the police enter to arrest him. Alan takes this opportunity to run over to Kayo to make sure she was alright. "Kayo wake up!" says Alan and kneels next to her and feels her pulse. "It's weak," he exclaims. Fermat walks over and pats Alan on the back.

"It's gonna be alright Alan. You've known Kayo longer than I have and even I know she'll make it through it," says Fermat. Paramedics make it over to Kayo and put her under oxygen and take her out to the ambulance. After Kayo was taken away Alan broke down into tears and just couldn't stop them from falling.


	8. Recovery and Party

**March 30th 2058 - 14:16 GMT**

Kayo had been at St Thomas' Hospital from around a 1hr 30mins and still hasn't woken up. Alan was going to stay in London until she woke up.

Outside Thunderbirds 1,2, and 3 flies above the hospital before heading back towards Tracy Island.

Parker turns to Lady Penelope as she climbs in the car "Now, that was definitely showing off."

 **April 12th 2058 - 16:54 BST (clocks went forward)**

"Excuse me are you Mr A. Tracy," a nurse says walking up to Alan

"Erm, yes that would be me," Alan replies

"Miss Kyrano has woken up from her coma and she wants to see you," the nurse says

"Fanstastic!" exclaims Alan before walking off to room he had been given. While Alan had been at his hotel he was able to finish that essay his teacher had set him at the beginning of the Spring Break. He had based it off the arrest of The Hood and did a first person prospective to make it seem more irl for the reader which he thought he had done a good job on it.

Alan knocks on the door before slowly entering. "Hey," says Alan. Kayo sits up and gives Alan a small smile. "Nice for you to join me," says Kayo.

"I just want to say sorry for what I said to you in the jungle as it was uncalled for," Alan says and takes a seat next to Kayo's bed. He took a down at his feet before looking back at Kayo who had a concerned look on her face.

"Are you ok Alan?" asks Kayo

"Why what's wrong?" replies Alan

"Well, you have bags under your eyes. Have you been worrying about me? How long have I been out?" asks Kayo starting topanic

"Well, first carm down and second yes I been especially worried out you cause you've been out for almost 2 weeks. I persuaded dad to stay in London until you come around," Alan says

Kayo's expression softens "How sweet of you." Alan looks away as a blush creeps onto his cheeks.

"Dad wants you to stay here until tomorrow as he's worried about you travelling straight away," Alan says just as a nurse comes in "You must be Mr Tracy. Miss Kyrano can go home tonight after we have had a word with her parents."

"About that, Kayo's parents have both passed. I've known her all my life so I'm basically the closest family to her," Alan explains

"Oh, that's ok I just wanted to make sure they could of known were she was. I'm sorry of bringing that up," says the nurse

"No, no that's alright," replies Kayo

 **April 13th 2058 - 20:37 NZST**

Back on Tracy Island. Scott, Virgil, John, and Gordon are playing in the pool. Jeff is grilling with Lady Penelope standing next to him. Fermat is getting swimming lessons from his dad and Alan is watching.

"Hey, Scott," calls Virgil

"Get him!" shouts Scott

Penny looks over to Jeff and asks "What did you put in these margaritas?"

"It's a Tracy secret," he replies

"That's my boy! One more week and you're gonna be swimming like a F-f-f-D-d-d- Sha-sha- sha-Aquatic creature," says Brains as Fermat swims over to him

"Good job, Ferm," comments Alan

Just as Alan sits down Kayo comes out of her room and she spins over to Alan "So, what do you think?" Kayo asks and Alan replies thinking it was someone else "He's getting there."

Before he turns around to face Kayo "Whoa, Kayo!" Alan starts and tries to think of something to say "You're just really, um, cute in that dress," before turning back across the pool at his brothers play fighting. It was lucky for Alan that it was dark as his face was redder that Thunderbird 3

"Did you say "cute"?" asks Kayo and smiles at him. As Alan was about to answer Jeff walks over to them looking very happy

"Hey you two. I was going to gather everyone around to do this but I though you guys would want to go off as soon as so..." Jeff reaches into his pocket and gives each of them International Rescue pins "Mr. Tracy! Thank you, sir," exclaims Kayo before looking towards Alan with a shocked expression on his face.

"Dad I don't deserve this," Alan says

"Why Alan, you saved my life on more than one occasion?" Kayo asks

"I need to go," Alan says and gets up

"You earned it. You all three of you," calls Jeff as all four of Alan's brothers walk over to ruffle his hair and congratulate him "Hey, way to go, sprout!" says Virgil

"Alan!" calls John as Gordon picks Alan up and throws him into the pool followed by Scott, John and Virgil who jump in after him

Jeff sighs and answers his phone after it rings "Yes, Madam President. I see. Of course, straightaway. Boys. Sorry, Penny. The Hood has escaped I'm off after him."

"Of course he does. And quite quikley too," says Penny

"Thunderbirds are go!" shouts Jeff and runs inside

At this point Alan slowly gets out of the pool unnoticed by anyone except Kayo who quietly follows behind him. Alan reaches the southern beach of the island and looks over the horizon while Kayo hides in the rocks behind. Alan sighs before he sits down and starts to sing

" _We've said goodbye, the taxi cab is waiting_

 _Now don't you cry, just one more kiss_

 _Before I have to go_

 _Hey girl I know the situation changed_

 _And so much is new but something in my life_

 _Remains the same 'cause_

 _We're a thousand miles apart_

 _But you know I love you_

 _You know every single day_

 _I'll be thinking about you_

 _The rumors true, you know that there've been others_

 _What can I do, I tell you baby they don't mean a thing_

 _Now girl don't go and throw our love away_

 _I'll be home soon back in your arms to hear you say that_

 _We're a thousand miles apart_

 _But you know I love you_

 _You know every single day_

 _I'll be thinking about you_

 _We're a thousand miles apart_

 _But I still love you_

 _I'll spend every single day_

 _Thinking about you_

 _Though everything changes around us_

 _We will be the same as before forever more_

 _We're a thousand miles apart_

 _But you know I love you_

 _You know every single day_

 _I'll be thinking about you_

 _I'll be thinking about you_

 _Thinking about you_

 _'Cause you know I love you_

 _Know that I love you_

 _I'll be thinking about you_

 _Thinking about you_

 _I love you_

 _I love you Kayo"_

Alan sighs again before standing up again. He turns around and sees Kayo watching him. "Erm..." Alan start but Kayo stops him

"Alan..."


	9. Confession

**April 13th 2058 - 21:01 NZST**

"Alan. That was so sweet," Kayo says and walks over to where Alan is standing giving him a hug.

"Thanks. I guess," replies Alan

"You know I didn't even realise you could sing. But the way you did was amazing," Kayo says while still in a tight hug "We better get back to the villa as it's getting late," Kayo continues and the pair start walking back.

Alan and Kayo arrive and slowly walk into the kitchen were everyone is silent. "What's wrong?" asks Alan

"It's dad. He's missing," replies Scott

"WHAT!" cries Alan

"Before you ask it's The Hood. He's responsible as that was the last message we got from him," says Scott. At this point Kayo walks out of the room towards her room.

"Kayo!" calls Alan "Shit."

"Erm. I'm just going to leave," replies Scott and the rest of Alan's brothers leave leaving Alan and Sally alone

"You go and talk to her Alan," says Sally slowly

"Ok, Grandma," replies Alan and heads in the direction of the bedrooms. I lot was going through Alan's mind at this point in time as he knew now that Kayo knows that he has a crush on her but yet she didn't say anything. On the other hand he knows that Kayo needs him right now as her uncle is responsible for his dads disappearance.

Alan knocks on Kayo's door "Hello! Can I come in?" asks Alan. He could make out a muffled "yes" so he enters to find a crying Kayo under the bed sheets. Alan slowly removes them to find Kayo was only in a bra and jeans as she had ripped her T-Shirt in anger. Even though Alan had seen Kayo naked before he still felt a small blush forming on his cheeks. "Hey, I'm here," Alan starts and hugs Kayo tightly

"It's all my fault," sobs Kayo "I'm such a fucking asshole." Alan was shocked he had known Kayo since they were babies and had never heard Kayo call herself a fucking asshole. It occurred to Alan that Kayo was blaming herself for all of the events that have happened over the spring break which hit Alan hard.

Alan then said something that could help Kayo out a lot "Just because he's your uncle doesn't mean your responsible for him. I regret what I said to you in the jungle I really do but I kills me to hear you call yourself a fucking asshole." Alan looked at Kayo and lifted her chin looking directly into her eyes and gave a small smile. Thankfully for Alan she returns it and throws herself on top of Alan giving him a massive hug.

"Thanks Al," Kayo says leaving Alan really red in the face but he gets an idea.

"I'll be back in a second Kayo," Alan says and Kayo nods her head. He slowly leaves the room before running towards Scott's office and banging on his door. "Scotty can I came in?" Alan calls

"Sure. If you don't kill me," Scott answers. So Alan enters.

"Right I need to ask you something," Alan confesses

"Is it about Kayo?" Scott asks

"Maybe," Alan says with a small blush "I was wondering if Kayo could go with me on missions as she's quite sensitive."

"Sure just keep an eye on her," Scott answers

"Thanks Scotty," replies Alan and turns to leave and was just about to exit when Scott calls him

"Alan!"

"What?" he asks

"Have you told her yet?" asks Scott

"Erm, kinda," replies Alan

"And..."

"She hasn't said anything yet," Alan says looking at the ground and walks out before Scott could say anything else. Alan was then surprised to see Virgil and Gordon outside his room with axes and helmets on. "What the fuck are you doing?" asks Alan

"Didn't Scott tell you we're knocking down the wall between your room and Kayo's?" Gordon asks

"NO!" cries Alan and runs into what was currently Kayo's room to see her still half naked. "Kayo go in the bathroom quickly," Alan tells her "and don't ask why." Kayo gives Alan a confused look but goes in the bathroom and as soon as the door was closed she could hear a loud banging noise.

"Alan! What's going on?" Kayo calls

"The dickheads are knocking down the wall between our rooms," Alan shouts back

Kayo feels a slight blush forming on her cheeks. "That's ok," Kayo shouts back without thinking.

What the flip! Alan's mind is racing on what Kayo had just said but he tries to knock it off.

 **April 14th 2058 - 00:34 NZST**

Virgil and Gordon had just finished knocking down the wall and decorating looking very pleased with themselves. "Now that's what I call a job done Virg," comments Gordon as they pack their stuff up.

"Yeah but what I'm wondering... Alan where's Kayo?" asks Virgil

"Erm... In there," and Alan points to the bathroom she was in "But don't go in there," and he steps in front of the door

"And why's that Alan?" asks Gordon with a smirk on his face causing Alan to blush "I see she's naked," Gordon continues

"Half," corrects Alan still blushing

"Well I'll leave you two to it," says Virgil and he and Gordon walk out of the room

"Kayo you can come out now," whispers Alan

"Finally," says Kayo as she walks out of the bathroom with a towel around her "And yeah I kinda had a shower and we're going to have a problem cause we're in one room and I still want me privacy."

"About that I'm thinking of staying in the bathroom when you come in until you want me back in," Alan says

"Thanks Alan your the best," Kayo says and give him a warm hug "you seem to be the only one apart from Grandma."

"I always think about you first Kay," Alan says returning the hug...


	10. Ring of Fire

**Two years later**

 **February 18th 2060 - 21:54 AEDT**

A hot air balloon is shown with a father and son inside of the basket. The father holds a radio in his hand as he is calling for help.

"Mayday! Mayday! We're out of control and gaining altitude," says the father.

"Dad, I'm scared," says the boy.

"Stay low and hang onto me," replies the father. Suddenly, there was a large gust of wind and the boy's hat is blown away and the basket flips causing the father to almost fall out.

"DAD!" cries the boy and helps his father back into the basket.

"We're at 10,000 feet and climbing!" exclaims the father after grabbing the radio, "Can anyone hear me?!" Then they both hear something and the boy gasps.

"What is that?" asks the father and at that moment Thunderbird 2 comes out of the storm clouds.

"International Rescue!" says the boy.

Virgil is risen up on a platform and he looks at the father and son.

"Looks like you could use a little help," Virgil says and holds out his hands.

"Look after him!" says the father and passes the boy to Virgil.

I've got him," Virgil says and sets the boy down beside him and reaches for the father, " Take my hand."

"I... I c-can't reach!" the father says before he begins falling to the ground as a gust hits the basket and sends him crashing down towards the ground.

"DAD!" yells the boy.

"Shi—Thunderbird 5, I need you now!" says Virgil.

 **5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Thunderbirds are go!**

"Tracking his descent," says John, who is on TB5, "Co-ordinates locked in."

Virgil helps the boy into one of the seats and goes back into the pilots seat.

"Please, you have to save him," say the boy.

"No-one is losing their dad today," replies Virgil, "John? What's out time window?"

"At terminal velocity? Less than 50 seconds," replies John.

"Understood," says Virgil and he flies Thunderbird 2 down before he hooks himself up to the craft and opens the hatch while Thunderbird 2 free falls. Virgil goes flying up and he manages to grab the guy. He opens a hologram of Thunderbird 2 and actives the vertical boosters just before Thunderbird 2 hits the ground. Virgil and the father crashes back inside Thunderbird 2 and Virgil stands up while the boy rushes to his father.

"DAD!" cries the boy.

"I'm okay," replies the father.

Virgil smiles at the sit before reporting back to John "This is Thunderbird 2, mission complete," and Thunderbird 2 flys off to Sydney to drop off the pair.

"Good Job Virgil," John says "Thunderbird 3, what's your status Alan?"

"I'm tracking the target now," Alan says, "All systems go for satellite capture and stabilization. Deploying grasping arms." TB3's arms move towards the satellite. "Engaging RCS thrusters."

"Remember Thunderbird 3, you only get one shot a grabbing this thing," John says, "Make it count."

"FAB," says Alan and begins moving Thunderbird 3 to match the spin, " We are locked for rotational vector. 30 meters... 20... 10... contact!" Thunderbird 3 grabs the satellite. "HA! Capture complete! Stabilizing spin," he releases the satellite a few moments later. "Whew. I think it's going to be okay Thunderbird 5," Alan says.

"Well done Alan, just in time for my favorite show," says John.

"Heh!" Alan says, "And that Kayo, is our first mission together."

"And we've returned TV repeats to people across the globe," Kayo says.

"Maybe one of these days we'll get a real mission," Alan says.

"If I really wanted to complain I would say that even though I'm head of security for International Rescue I don't have my own ship," Kayo says then smirks "And right now, I'm up here..."

"What? Babysitting?" asks Alan kind of hurt as he still hasn't made a formal confession to Kayo yet.

"Maybe," Kayo giggles.

"Fuck you," says Alan.

"You should of seen your face," Kayo says.

Meanwhile, in Thunderbird 1's hanger Scott was using a grapple to hold onto Thunderbird 1's nose. Below him stood Brains with Max, his personal robot assistant. A hologram a John then appears "Thunderbird 1? Report please?" he asks.

"Ugh, it's bad news, John. This retro fit is going to take a lot longer than expected. Maybe you can come down here and give me a hand," Scott says.

"Not to worry, Scott. With my new moblie engineering lab, I shall have you back in the air in no time," Brains says. He then moves his controls and a robotic throws Max.

"Whoops. Sorry Max!" Brains says and Max whirls at him. There is a beeping sound and Scott walks over to his communicator.

"Incoming call!" Scott says, "Lady Penelope!"

"Hello Scott," Penny says, "Is Brains still working on your ship?"

"Can't rush a genius," explains Scott.

"Right, let him know crisis is averted. I managed to convince the consortium to stop hoarding their iridium reserves," Penny says.

"That'll be some good news for Brains," Scott says "Tracy Island out."

 **February 19th 2060 - 09:57 NZDT**

"This is Thunderbird 2 on final approach to Tracy Island," Virgil says. On return to launch Virgil heads upstairs and changes out of his uniform.

"Anyone up there?" asks Sally from downstairs.

"Shit," Virgil says and goes to take cover under Jeff Tracy's desk only to find... "Gordon?"

"Hey Virgil," says Gordon.

"How long have you been under here?" asks Virgil.

"Since Grandma was looking for a test subject. I'm still recovering from her last attempt at family dinner," Gordon says.

"Hmm, dad's desk... I guess in a way he's still looking out for us," says Virgil.

"Hey, you two, get out from under there and taste this," Sally says.

"He always did take her side," jokes Gordon.

Just as Gordon and Virgil we're getting out from under Jeff's desk a beeping sound is heard and the brothers runs into the mission deployment room. Scott also joins them on the couch.

"International Rescue. I'm detecting a sea quake off the Minova reef," John says.

"What can you report, Thunderbird 5?" asks Scott

"We're getting a mayday from an underwater research station near the epicenter," says John, and he plays the mayday call, "International Rescue can you respond?"

"We're on our way," says Virgil.

"Ocean rescue!" says Gordon.

"You guys are going to have to handle this one without me. Thunderbird 1 is still grounded," says Scott.

"We'll do our best, Scott, we'll do our best," Virgil says.

"Sorry Grandma," Gordon calls as he runs off to get his suit on.

 **5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Thunderbirds are go!**

"So, what's the details?" asks Virgil

"It's a Poseidon class submarine with a crew of three. They report no injuries, but they are taking on water. Access to the escape hatch is blocked," replies John.

"I'll try to stabilize the station from above and Gordon can help get them out," says Virgil, "Sound good?"

"FAB, Virgil," says Gordon and heads down to Thunderbird 4.

"Prepare for launch Thunderbird 4," says Virgil.

"Systems check complete; docking clamp released; we are go for module deployment," says Gordon. Thunderbird 2's Module 4 is dropped into the water and the hatch opens as Thunderbird 4 is lifted to a 45 angle inside the module. "We are go for launch," and Thunderbird 4 enters the water. "Ballast control active, leveling off. We've got sonar lock," Gordon says "5 minutes out."

Back with Thunderbird 2 Virgil was working on the grappling. "Alright, make it quick Thunderbird 4," says Virgil, "I'll get started on stabilizing it from above." Virgil then changes to the subs communication frequency, "This is International Rescue. Is everybody alright?"

"For the moment, yes. Our escape submersible has malfunctioned, and we're taking on water," was the reply, who turned out to be from Dr Meddings, who was the captain of the sub.

"We're still attempting to attach a magnetic grapple. You may feel another shift," explains Virgil.

"I'll stand on my head if it helps," replies Dr Meddings.

Meanwhile, Gordon hears a beeping from his sensors, "Thunderbird 5, have a look at my sensors, will ya? They're picking something up, and so is my famous Gordon Tracy squid sense," he says

"Your focus needs to be on that research station, Thunderbird 4, not your squid sense," answers John.

"Uh, John, I'm detecting a YT-88 transponder beacon," replies Gordon.

"Holy shit, that's the same kind Dad had on his ship," says Scott, who enters the conversation over the coms.

"I know this is important Gordon, but can it wait until after we deal with the station?" asks Virgil.

"Not if it gets buried in another quake," says Gordon, "the signal's coming from inside a fault trench."

"Gordon should check it out, just to be sure," replies Scott.

Gordon changes his course to head towards the fault trench. Soon he enters the trench, which turned out to be more of a dark cave, and starts to look around. The sensors get louder.

"I'm inside," Gordon says as he continues to head deeper inside, "the signal's getting stronger!" After a couple of minutes Gordon comes across something. "I've got a visual on something," Gordon calls, "I'm going in for a closer look." He get very close to the devise and is disappointed.

"Negative. It's not Dad's," Gordon says.

"Sorry, Gordon. Now, let's get back to work," replies Virgil, " I'm having a little trouble grabbing onto the station."

"Not so fast Virgil. Whatever it is I'm looking at, it shouldn't be here," says Gordon. Suddenly, the device starts beeping rapidly and a rumbling begins, "Shit! John! It's a seaquake!" Gordon exclaims.

"Thunderbird 4, get out of there!" says John.

"Fuck! John! Thunderbird 5!" says Gordon but gets knocked out as Thunderbird 4 is buried by rocks.

"Gordon come in! Thunderbird 4! Can you read me? Gordon?" asks John getting concerned.

 **February 19th 2060 - 10:55 NZDT**

John's hologram appears in the mission control room, "Scott, Thunderbird 4 isn't responding and Thunderbird 2 is having trouble latching onto the station," he explains, "We may have a situation."

"FAB, Thunderbird 5," Scott says before he hits the button to talk to Brains, "Thunderbird 1 need to launch, ready or not."

"Scott, these modifications haven't been fully tested!" exclaims Brains.

"I can't think of a better time than now. I'd suggest clearing out. That hanger is about to get toasty," says Scott.

 **5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Thunderbirds are go!**

"MIDAS system active; shifting to horizontal flight," says Scott as Thunderbird 1 reaches 1,000mph, "She flies great Brains. Turbojets engaged!" Scott speeds up to 10,000mph, "Thunderbird 5, let me know the second you make contact with Gordon," continues Scott as he reaches Thunderbird 1's max speed of 15,000mph.

"FAB," replies John.

 **February 19th 2060 - 11:05 NZDT**

Virgil sighs as he again fails to latch onto the station below, "The station must be made of some kind of composite. I'm not getting a fucking lock," Virgil says, "Come on. Just motherfuckin' lock on."

Just then TB1 appears beside TB2, "Thunderbird 1, welcome to the party. I'm having a hard time grabbing on," says Virgil.

"Must be a shit party. Let me give it a try," says Scott and targets the submarine before firing off TB1's only grapple cable. Lucky for Scott, he grabs the station first try. "YES!" cries Scott, "Alright!"

"What the actual fuck?" asks Virgil.

"Hmm. Lucky shot," replies Scott.

Just then Thunderbird 1's earthquake alarm went off quickly followed by Dr Meddings calling in "International Rescue! We're having another seaquake!" shortly followed by a crashing noise, "we've just lost half our legs!"

"Increase thrust to compensate," Scott says and hits the throttle to increase the thrusters, "We need to get a grip on this thing fast Thunderbird 2, or I'm going under."

Finally, after almost 45 minutes of trying Virgil manages to get a lock, "Okay, I've got it!" and also increases his thrusters to avoid both crafts from going under.

"As long as we keep it stable it should hold out long enough for Gordon to do the evac," says Virgil.

"FAB. I just hope John can get in contact with him soon," replies Scott.

Back with Thunderbird 4, Gordon starts to wake up, "Shit, my head."

"You're a sight for sore eyes," John says.

"Yeah, I got knocked out for a minute but I'm ok now, Thunderbird 4 is another story," says Gordon.

"So much for your world-famous squid sense," John replies.

"Do me a favor, John. Run a seismic analysis of the last two quakes and tell me where the epicenter was," says Gordon as he gets ready to exit TB4.

"Okay, stand by," John says, "WHOA! The epicenter is exactly your location."

"That can't be a coincidence," Gordon replies concerned.

"Is this so important you'd risk a mission failure?" asks John.

"I think this machine is somehow causing the earthquakes," replies Gordon.

"Now, find a way out. They need you at the station," John says.

"Not until I get what I came for," Gordon says and grabs his helmet, leaves Thunderbird 4 and he swims down to get the device. Unfortunately for Gordon the device goes off again causing Gordon to rush back to TB4 while digging the falling rocks. He eventually gets back into his seat. "I need to find a way out of this cave," says Gordon. He fires grapplers and pulls Thunderbird 4 out from under the rocks and then fires a demolition missel at the rocks and leaves the fault trench.

"International Rescue, Thunderbird 4 is on route!" says Gordon, and opens communication with Brains, "Brains, I'm gonna need you to take this shit apart as soon as we get back to the island."

"FAB. I'll be standing by," replies Brains, and Gordon then opens communication with Lady Penelope, which Gordon has developed a slight crush on since the pool party,

"Gordon! To what do I owe the pleasure?" Penny asks causing Gordon to blush,

"Afraid this isn't a social call, your lady ship," says Gordon, "I need a favor."

"Whatever you need," replies Penny.

"I need our London agent to do some agenting," Gordon explains before hanging up.

After a couple of minutes Gordon checks in with Scott and Virgil, "Okay folks, I'm almost there."

"Good news Thunderbird 4. But make it quick, I'm not sure how much longer we can hold on," replies Virgil.

"International Rescue, the control room is flooding. Just get us out of here," says Dr Meddings sounding worried.

 **February 19th 2060 - 11:22 NZDT**

Alan and Kayo walk in and sit down in the mission control room. Sally and Brains are already in the room sitting on the couches.

"We leave the planet for a few hours, and the whole world falls apart," Alan says and sit down on an empty sofa.

"But at least it has TV," replies Kayo and rests her head and Alan's shoulder causing him to blush and Sally to smile at the two teenagers.

Back at the Minova Reef Thunderbird 4 arrives and latches onto the larger sub. "Okay, here's the plan. I'm cutting my way in from underneath. I'll evac the crew in dry tubes," Gordon explains, "Thunderbird 5, have the crew prepared for immediate evacuation. Everyone cool?"

"FAB," replies Virgil.

"Works for me," Scott says.

"Okay, then. Here we go," Gordon says, and cuts a hole into the station before diving out of Thunderbird 4 and into the submersible. "Okay, I'm inside. Making my way to the crew compartment," Gordon continues and knocked onto the hatch so he can be let in. Once in he looks at the crew checking they're all there, "I'm inside the control room. All hands accounted for. I'll take them out one at a time."

"Good news, Thunderbird 4. But hurry. We're hanging on by a thread here," says Virgil as Gordon returns the first person and puts her into the dry tube before heading out for the second person. "First dry tube away," explains Gordon. He quickly goes back in and comes out with the second person. "Second dry tube away. One more to go. I'm going back in," Gordon manages to get back to the control room, "The lab is shifting! It's gonna flip any second." Just then the station starts to slide into the trench below causing Gordon to go flying into a wall.

"The lab is too heavy. It's pulling us both under," exclaims Scott.

"Thunderbird 4, can you read me?" asks Virgil but gets static, "Gordon do you read me? Gordon?" but silence... until,

"FAB, Thunderbird 2," says Gordon, "My radios damaged, but we're alright," and sends the last dry tube, "Release the cables," Gordon says and TB1 and 2 releases their cables. "Stand by for retrieval Thunderbird 2."

"FAB, Thunderbird 4," replies Virgil and retrieves the crew from the dry tubes before docking Thunderbird 4 back into the Module.

"See you back at the ranch Thunderbird 1," says Virgil.

"FAB," says Scott before leaving the scene.

 **February 19th 2060 - 19:32 NZDT**

Scott, Virgil and Gordon arrive back after being called to another emergency on the way back home. Gordon carries the devise ,that was suspected to of been causing the seaquakes, on the table in front of Brains.

"Hey, good work, guys," Kayo says, still snuggled up to Alan.

"Oh, welcome back," says Sally.

"Good to have you back," continues Brains.

"Yeah," finishes Alan, who now has an arm around Kayo.

"Well, what do you think?" asks Gordon motioning to the devise.

"I think you found where sea junk goes to die," replies Alan.

"It is rather crudely made," Brains says as Virgil yawns, sitting beside him, "I'll begin my analysis immediately." Just as Brains was about to start John appears on the hologram.

"International Resucue, I'm picking up seismic activity like I've never seen before. Multiple earthquakes all under sea; epicenters are equal distances apart and they're going off in sequence," John explains.

"Earthquakes t-typically don't work like that," says Brains, "This is highly unusual."

"I'm telling you, it's because someone is causing them on purpose with these things," interrupts Gordon.

"Why would someone want to cause an Earthquake? It's 2060. That's not the kind of world we live in," Virgil argues.

"I'm afraid it might be,Virgil," says Penny, appearing next to John in hologram form, "it was made with off-the-shelf components, according to my expert..."

"Expert?" interrupts Scott.

"That would be me, sir," says Parker appearing next to Penny, "quite a brisk trade for these bits on the black market. So, I'm told."

"In that case, they should be easy to track," says Brains.

"Precisely, Brains. I already have, we're at the address to where much of the equipment was shipped," Penny explains as herself and Parker walk into a large warehouse and look around for clues. After a few seconds Penny finds something, "this is rather alarming. There's a note here addressed to International Rescue, it says; 'Press me and all your questions will be answered,'" Penny explains.

"I say we press the button and deal with the consequences," says Scott.

"I smell a trap," argues Alan.

"I wouldn't touch that with a 10 foot pole," Sally says.

"I want answers," replies Scott.

"I'm telling ya, trap," Alan says moving his from around Kayo quickly causing her to yelp as she was drifting off to sleep, "Sorry," whispers Alan.

"It definitely looks dodgy, but what's the worse that could happen?" asks John.

"My thoughts exactly," interrupts Parker and steps forward to press the button.

"Parker!" exclaims Penny but it was too late, Parker presses the button.

On board Thunderbird 5 the globe map goes static, "Global airwaves are being taken over. I'm running a trace, but it looks like the source is being masked," John says just before a person appears censored out in darkness.

"Now that I have our attention; You have, by now, felt the earthquakes in the Southern and Pacific Oceans. Those were only the beginning. There will be more. Many more. And they'll be increasing in magnitude until my very reasonable terms are met. If not, every city along the Ring of Fire will be brought to its knees. And there is nothing anyone can do to stop it, including International Rescue. If you put your trust in them, you will regret it," says the person before disappearing. Kayo knew who it was and immediately leaves the room, quickly followed by Alan.

"Only one person has that much contempt for International Rescue," Virgil says.

"And judging by Kayo's reaction it's the same person who was responsible for Dad's crash," Scott explains, "The Hood. He's back."

 **February 19th 2060 - 21:06 NZDT**

Alan runs towards his and Kayo's bedroom "Hey, came I come in?" asks Alan from outside the door. Ever since the wall as knocked down between their rooms Alan had always respected Kayo's privacy.

After a few seconds Kayo opens the door "Why?" asks Kayo, before Alan engulfs her into a hug.

"It's not your fault Kayo," Alan says,"You may think it is but your family is way out of your control. The important thing is, is that you made the right choice." Kayo looks up to Alan and smiles, " I want the Kayo that was full of energy, Kung Fu expert, and most importantly my babysitter," Alan jokes, refuting to when they fixed the TV in the early hours of the morning. Thankfully Kayo laughed at the joke, which brought a smile to Alan's face. "Now go and have a shower and meet me back in the deployment room as the confident Kayo," Alan says. Kayo smiles then walks into the bathroom.

 **February 20th 2060 - 00:01 NZDT**

"It has to be The Hood. There's not other explanation," Scott argues.

"Scott, even if that was him, we can't confirm it. As far as the Global Defence Force is concerned, The Hood is still nothing, but a phantom," a women says in a GDF uniform.

"What about the bank robbery in 2058, Colonel Casey? The Metropolitan Police were pretty sure it was The Hood that escaped afterwards," Virgil says.

"That's our problem Virgil. All you need to do is help people in trouble. We'll bring him to justice," Col. Casey says before hanging up.

"They don't stand a chance, do they?" asks Gordon, who by now had taken a seat next to Scott.

"If the devices like these are causing earthquakes, we'll find a way to shut them down," Scott stats getting up and addressing everyone.

"We still don't know what we're dealing with here," Virgil points out.

"I can give you a pretty good idea, seismic activity has been steadily growing since the first quake, and its spreading north along the Pacific Plate," John explains, "This is a global catastrophe in the making."

Suddenly, everything starts to shake causing plates to fall off the shelves, "Do you feel that? It's another quake," says Scott.

"We're reviving hundreds of distress calls from along the southern Pacific Rim," John explains.

"Just tell us where you need us, Thunderbird 5," replies Scott.

"Holy shit, the solar collector in Taiwan has fallen out of alignment," Brains says.

"Is that an actual emergency, Brains!" asks Scott, raising his right eyebrow as Brains opened the solar collector hologram with information about it.

"Here's how it was before. Thousands of individually controlled mirrors concentrated the sun's rays into a frighteningly p-powerful beam," explains Brains.

"We're talking heat so intense, you get the same kind of hydrogen fusion the fuels a stars," John continues.

"This is the collector now. When the sun comes up, those rays will be aiming d-directly at the city of Taipei," finishes Brains.

"Sounds like we need to move that reflector," says Virgil.

"Gordon, I'm picking up a distress call from a fishing trawler taking on water," John says.

"Tell then I'm on my way," Gordon replies.

"Alright, then. Time to gear up," says Scott.

"YES! Let's do this!" exclaims Alan.

"Sorry, Alan. We need to keep you and Thunderbird 3 in reserve," Scott's explains.

"In case the TV goes out. I get it," Alan sighs, and Kayo places her hand on his shoulder, causing him to blush.

 **5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Thunderbirds are go!**

"Thunderbirds are go! Activating scramjets," says Scott.

"Slow and steady wins the race. I'll see you when we get there," says Virgil.

"FAB," replies Scott before speeding up and flying away.

Meanwhile, on Thunderbird 5 John goes to contact Lady Penelope for information.

"Lady Penelope, I need some information," explains John went she picks up.

"John, of course," Penny replies.

"It's about The Hood. I know Dad had you looking into him leading up to 2058," says John.

"True, but I'm afraid I didn't learn much. I uncovered at least seven aliases he operated under. But since your father's accident in '58, the trail went cold. He simply disappeared," explains Penny.

"Gordon was right. The Gobal Defence Force doesn't stand a chance finding this guys," John says before hanging up.

Back on Tracy Island Max, Brains and Alan we're huddled around the device found by Gordon.

"Hmm, this looks to be some kind of transmitter," says Brains, "Thunderbird 5? Do you read me? I need you to monitor a frequency for me."

"Standing by," replies John.

"What's this thing do?" asks Alan as Max picks the small piece up. He then proceeds to shake.

"It appears to be the seismic actuator. In a working device, the vibration would generate an earthquake," Brains explains, "Might I suggest, 'Look don't touch,'" and Max replies with a whirl sound.

 **February 20th 2060 - 06:24 CDT**

"I've got a visual on the solar collector. This is going to be trickier than I thought, I'm gonna have to land at the base of the mountain and jet pack up to the site to get a closer look," Scott explains.

"FAB Scott," says John, just before there was another taking over of global airwaves, "Hold on a minute, I'm getting another breakthrough. All global frequencies," John says.

"People of Earth, you have seen the power I command. My demands are simple. I require three perfect spheres of diphilium alloy, an island above the 33rd parallel, and The World Council will deliver the Thunderbirds to me. All of them. Before this day is done. Fulfill my request and the earthquakes will stop. Ignore them, and the suffering will see no end," The Hood says before disappearing.

"Scott did you get all that?" asks John as Scott starts to jet pack up the mountain.

"Yeah. He has to be bitching with us," replies Scott.

"That list of demands is right out of a bad movie," John continues.

"He may be a dickhead, but there is no way are handing over the Thunderbirds," Scott says.

Back on Thunderbird 5 John was still trying to trace the frequency that Brains wanted to look at. John then changes the frewlquency again to a different code and get a breakthrough. A satalite. John calls Brains immediately, "Brains, I think you may have found the key to stopping these earthquake generators. Using that frequency, I was able to isolate the control signal linking all the devises together. Over 500 devices total, and they're all controlled by one single satalite," John says.

"Of course, John! If we can attach just one of these bypass modules to the satalite, it will redirect control of the earthquake generators to us. Then we'll be able to shut all of them down at once," explains Brains.

"It gets even better. When The Hood tried to check in, we'll find out exactly where he's hiding. Alan, Kayo, time to gear up" John says.

"Finally!" exclaims Alan and runs over to his launch chair, "Another mission for us."

"Yeah! I'm ready to kick my uncle's ass," replies Kayo.

"I'll leave that to you," says Alan.

 **5... 4... 3... 2… 1… Thunderbirds are go!**

"Thunderbird 3 is go!" Alan says as Thunderbird 3 goes into space.

"Sorry about last time, the babysitter thing," says Kayo.

"Ah, no big deal. Most guys would kill to have you as a babysitter," Alan replies, then relieases what he said and his cheeks turn dark red, "Um because your so um, responsible and sexy... And stuff."

Meanwhile, John calls Penny to let her know about Alan and The Hood's demands.

"... you know those demands are a joke, right?" asks John.

"The World Council is desperate. I wouldn't put it past them to make you hand over your ships," Penny explains.

"Can you buy us some time? We might have found a way to stop all this," John asks.

"Consider it done," Penny says and hangs up, "No. 10 Downing Street, if you would Parker."

"Right away, mi'lady!" Parker says and puts FAB1 into flying mode, "FAB1 is off!"

 **February 20th 2060 - 07:15 CDT**

Scott finds a door almost completely hidden with rubble. He moves some of the debris and he listens inside. There was an alarm going off and then he hears a voice, "Is anyone out there?"

"International Rescue, we have another situation. I found a control room crushed under the base of the collector. I think there may be people inside," Scott explains, "I'll try and get them out. Brains, is there any other way inside this thing?"

"Through the server room. But you'll have to use the access hatch," Brains says.

"And where's the access hatch?" asks Scott.

"In the center of the collector," Brains says.

"Alright. I'll focus on the workers. Thunderbird 2, you'll need to move that dish. It's sunrise."

"FAB," Virgil says just as he arrives.

"I'm at the hatch," says Scott.

"Scott, get in there or you are going to become a fucking burned chip," says Virgil.

"I feel like one already," Scott replies, as he climbs inside, "Okay, I'm in."

"I'll drop the magnetic claw and try and pull the dish skyward," Virgil says, and drops the claw only to grab it first try, "Would you look at that first try."

Back with Scott, he climbs down a ladder into a room, "I'm in the server room, Brains. I can hear people below me, but I don't see a way down," Scott says. Then the room begins to shake as TB2 attempts to pull the dish.

"Scott, I think we may have a slight complication," Virgil says.

"Thunderbird 2, there's too much pressure. Disengage!" orders Scott, "We have to find another way to move it."

Thunderbird 2 lifts up away from the collector, "Well, we better think of something fast. Taipei is about to get cooked," Virgil says.

"Scott, I may have a solution. The collector is made up of thousands of tiny mirrors. If we can override the main controls, it's as simple as turning the mirrors instead of the whole collector," Brains explains.

"Tell me what to do Brians," Scott says.

"Scott, your looking for a junction marked A18," Brains says.

"I don't see it, Brains. It jumps from A15 to A25," Scott replies.

"These schematics must be out of date!" Brains cries, "Look for the p-power distribution relay. Rack 4."

"Uh… Rack 4…" Scott says as he looks for it, then he spots it, "Got it!"

"Turn it to the left," Brains orders, and Scott does so, but nothing happens.

"Brains?" questions Scott.

"The earthquake must have d-damaged the mechanism. The solar collector is going to destroy the city, no matter what," Brains explains.

"We have to destroy this dish," Scott says, "I need options Brains, fast!"

"Here the primary support arm! Remove that and the entire dish will detach. I'm sending you co-ordinates now," Brains says.

"Virgil, get the engineers out. I'm taking the dish," says Scott.

"Are you sure about this?" asks Virgil.

"It's what Dad would've done," replies Scott and heads outside to the location of the primary support arm and begins cutting, "Virgil, I'm cutting my way through."

Virgil jumps down from Thunderbird 2 with his gear on and bursts into the control room. The gear he has on allows him to have extra strength to lift and break things. "Who's up for getting out of here?" Virgil says and removes a large pipe that landed on one of the workers before evacuation them all. Then he lowers the seating pad that grabs the workers making them sit down in the seats. Virgil then jumps and grabs onto one of the chairs using his gear.

Unfortunately Scott wasn't so lucky as he was stuck on the dish which was crashing down the mountain, he tries his jet pack, "Shit! The heat must have fried my jet pack!" Scott cries.

"Scott! Scott do you read me?" asks Virgil.

Then there was silence as the solar collector settles at the bottom of the mountain. A few seconds later the sound of Thunderbird 1's thrusters can be heard with Scott standing on top.

"Alright, hotshot, Dave your surfing for the beach," Virgil jokes as the two Thunderbirds fly away from the scene.

Meanwhile, with Thunderbird 3 Alan sees something, "This is Thunderbird 3, we've got eyes on the satellite," Alan says.

"Alan, it's essential you don't take Thunderbird 3 too close," says John over the coms.

"Matching orbit for intercept," replies Kayo.

"If The Hood suspects we're tampering with his satellite, he could set everything off at once," explains John.

"Electronic shielding active. We should be invisible to any sensors on board," says Kayo.

"FAB," Alan replies and flotes over to get his helmet and grabs his hover board, "Wish me luck."

"You've got this," Kayo replies while putting her own helmet on.

"This is Thunderbird 3 commencing EVA," Alan announces and heads over to the satellite on his hover board.

"One other thing. There is an automated status signal sent every 30 seconds. You'll have to attach the bypass module between bursts," John explains.

"Sure," replies Alan.

"Okay. Standby … In 3… 2… 1…" John says, then a beeping sound is heard, "You have 29 seconds, Alan."

Alan opens up the system box and looks at the wires, "Whoa," Alan comments and thinks about what how to do it. He looks back at Kayo for advise.

"Any false move, and The Hood will be alerted," John says.

"No pressure," replies Alan.

"Lady Penelope bought us some time, but this may be the only chance we get," John explains.

"Relax, it's just like fixing a TV," says Kayo, "You can do this."

"10 seconds, Alan," John says. Alan takes in a deep breath and rushes to add the bypass module in and then closes the system box, "Bypass module attached, and hatch is sealed," Alan says.

"Fuck yes! You did it," cries John, "The signal is ours. Okay, Brains, shut 'em down."

"Command set," Brains says, "They're turning off. High-Five, Max. Ow!"

"Whoo," Alan says as he returns to Thunderbird 3

"That's a relief. You really had us shitting ourselfs, Thunderbird 3," John says.

"Wait, you didn't think I was chocking back there, did ya?" asks Alan, "I had to make sure I had the correct input selected."

"Riiiight. In any case, we're proud of you," John replies before a beeping sound is heard, "I have The Hood's location.

 **February 20th 2060 - 09:34 ACDT**

Thunderbird 3 returns to Earth and over the Australian sky's, Kayo gets ready. "Good luck on your first solo mission Kayo," says Alan. Kayo grins and stares at the ground below.

"Commencing halo drop," Kayo says before she jumps off Thunderbird 3.

"6,000 meters… 4,000," John says as he watches Kayo's fall.

"YEAH!" shouts Kayo.

"2,000… I've got eyes on you now, 1,000 meters," John says.

"Deploying air brake," Kayo announces and does. She then lands safely on top of The Hood's base, "I'm down."

"Good luck, Kayo. Be careful in there," John says.

"You should be warming the other guys," Kayo says. After a couple of minutes she encounters The Hood and the whole of IR hears the conversation and feels sorry for Kayo as this was the life for about 15 years. When the GDF arrive The Hood unfortunately escapes leaving Kayo very angry, "Thunderbird 5, I need a ride."

 **February 20th 2060 - 13:54 NZDT**

Everyone walks down to the Thunderbirds hangers only to be greeted with a 7th Thunderbird, which Brains had been working on since just before Jeff's disappearance. "Whoa!" exclaims Kayo.

"How's that for a ride?" Scott asks, "It's all yours Thunderbird S."

"It stands for Thunderbird Shadow," says Gordon.

"Wow, Brains. I've never seen anything like it," says Kayo.

"I'm sorry it look so long. I wanted it to be p-perfect," explains Brains.

"It is. Thank you Brains," replies Kayo.

"Now your really one of us, I guess," says Alan sounding disappointed.

Kayo takes Alan over to the side away from everybody else, "What's wrong Alan?" asks Kayo.

"Nothing, you should be concerned of," replies Alan.

"Alan, we've known each other for years, I know when your lying," argues Kayo.

Alan thinks for a second before replying, "We'll it's just that..."


	11. Space Race

**February 20th 2060 - 14:00 NZDT**

"Alan, we've known each other for years, I know when your lying," argues Kayo.

Alan thinks for a second before replying, "We'll it's just that..."

"Alan! It's time to suit up," Scott calls.

"I'll tell you later," Alan says to Kayo and starts to walk over to Thunderbird 3.

"No, I'm coming with you," Kayo says.

"What about taking Thunderbird S for a spin?" asks Alan.

"Too late," replies Kayo.

Alan and Kayo sit beside one another in Thunderbird 3, with Alan looking increasingly worried, "Pre-flight complete," Alan says.

"Roger, Thunderbird 3, the skies are clear. Good luck on your mission," says John.

"Starting countdown to launch," Alan replies closing the TB3 launch hatch.

 **5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Thunderbirds are Go!**

Alan ups the throttle and exits the round house, "Thunderbird 3 is go!"

"Target identified, grappling arms deployed," Alan says as Thunderbird 3 arrives at one of the many debris fields, "Easy does it."

One of Thunderbird 3's grapples is released and grabs onto the trash and flies by collecting more, "It's going to be a shit day," Alan comments.

"Hey, someone has to clean up all that junk floating around out there," John replies.

"Oh, this is grunt work, John," says Alan.

"Least you got Kayo with you," John replies and winks causing Alan to blush.

"W-Whats t-t-that sup-posed to mean?" stutters Alan, and turns around to see Kayo re-entering the cockpit after configuring a pod in a case of an emergency call.

"Why are we in charge of clearing the garbage in space and not NASA?" asks Alan.

"To be honest Alan, you do complain about not taking Thunderbird 3 out," Kayo says.

"Like you fucking care," mumbles Alan.

Suddenly there is a large jerk causing Kayo to sit back down in her seat, "What was that?" she asks.

"Nothing," Alan replies innocently.

"No, not you, that jerk," says Kayo.

"Dunno," Alan says and turns Thunderbird 3 around, "Hey, there's something up ahead."

"Scanners aren't picking anything up. Are you sure it isn't dirt on your portal again?" asks John.

Alan leans forward and wipes his portal and looks over to Kayo, who's looking stern.

"No, it's out there alright," replies Alan.

"I'll go out to take a look as I'm 99.9% sure what it is," comments Kayo.

"Any excuse," replies Alan, with an eye role and puts on his helmet as Kayo exits Thunderbird 3.

"Are you getting this, Thunderbird 5?" Kayo asks as she flies around the machine checking all of the details.

"Affirmative Thunderbird Shadow, running a trace," replies John.

"Looks like some kind of weapon," comments Alan.

Kayo wipes the screen and sees a no connection symbol flashing before an explosion countdown starts, "Oh, shit."

"What's wrong Kayo?" asks Alan.

"We need to get the fuck out of here. Now!" cries Kayo and goes back to Thunderbird 3 as fast as she can.

 **5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Thunderbirds are Go!**

Alan and Kayo sit inside Thunderbird 3 watching the nuke closely. John calls in Brains to to get answers, "So, what's the score with this thing?" asks Alan.

"If I'm not mistaken, we're looking at a stealth mine. Left over from the global conflict of 2040," Kayo explains.

"Y-You stand correct, Kayo," replies Brains.

"That's why it was invisible to our scanners," says John.

"Powerful enough to blast a mid-size ship out of orbit," Brains explains.

"And now it's been activated," Alan continues.

"It enters a self-destruct sequence if it loses contact with the command network. Which was mothballed in 2043," Brains says.

"We have 30 minutes before this thing goes off," John explains, "If we can locate the kill code, we can deactive the mine manually."

"Problem solved. Or do I detect a 'but?'" Alan asks.

"With the command network offline, it will perceive any nearby vessel as the enemy," replies Brains.

"I'm detecting a cluster of spacecraft heading towards the debris field. If one of them strays too close to the mine, it could target them and boom," explains John.

"So, we're going to have to keep it busy until you find the kill code," Kayo says.

"It looks that way. You'll have to get it locked onto Thunderbird 3 instead of something else," John says.

"How about we drag this baby into deep space and detonate it somewhere out there?" asks Alan.

"Good plan. Just be careful as you've also got Kayo with ya," says John, giving Alan another wink and receiving a glare.

"Right, I'll carefully fly towards the floating bomb," Alan says.

"Hey, just because I'm a girl you bitch," Kayo says to John.

"Firing main thrusters in 3... 2... 1..." and Thunderbird 3 flies towards the stealth mine.

"Let the chase begin, I guess," Alan says sarcastically.

"Someone's in a mood," comments John.

"Fuck off and get on that kill code," says Alan.

"Right..." says John and exits the call.

Thunderbird 3 flies close to the mine and this causes it to lock onto them, "It's locked onto you Thunderbird 3," says Brains.

"Moving out of orbit," Alan replies.

While this was going on Kayo was looking at the schematics of the stealth mine and comes across something that makes her worried, "Alan, stop! The mines equipped with a gravitational trigger," she quickly explains, "If it leaves the Earth's orbit, it explodes!"

"Oh, my," exclaims Brains, "How did I not see that?"

"Well, isn't that great," says Alan.

"And I've run the figures. If it detonates now, Thunderbird 3 will be in the blast radius," interrupts John.

"Fine, no leaving orbit," Alan says, "I just have to keep it busy. Shouldn't be a problem."

Kayo places her hand on Alan's left shoulder, "Stop stressing yourself out Alan."

"Yeah, yeah," replies Alan as a small blush appears in his cheeks "What's her problem with me?" he thought.

"Alan," say John.

"I know, I see it," replies Alan as he dodges the spacecraft and keeping distance so the mine continues to follow Thunderbird 3.

"Okay, I'm into the digital archives. But I'm gonna need the mine's unique ID number to access the kill code," explains John.

"But the mine can't be scanned. The only way to view it's ID number is to find it's tag on the fuselage," replies Brains.

"I'm on it," says Kayo.

"Killing main thrusters," Alan says and by doing this he was able to swing Thunderbird 3 around as they fly past the mine.

"The ID is X-Ray, Zulu, 157," says Kayo and Alan fires the thrusters up and accelerates away with the mine still following them.

"Firing main booster," says Alan.

"I'm surprised you haven't made this into a game yet Alan," John says, causing Alan to sigh.

"Just leave it John," replies Alan.

"But..." starts John but Alan cuts off the communication temporary to shut John up for pushing the subject.

"And I've got the brains to let you know to shut the fuck up," says Alan.

"But not the moves," replies Kayo, and got a glare from Alan.

John re-appears in hologram form "I'm cross-referencing the ID with the digital archives. The good news is I have located the kill code to shut down the mine," explains John.

"And the bad news is?" asks Kayo.

"It's a scan of a paper copy. A bad scan. The last number is unreadable," John says.

"Just try 0 through 9 till we get the right number," says Alan.

"You only get one try. A wrong number will be seen as a hacking attempt, the mine will self-destruct," explains Brains.

"We need to find where the original paper records are stored. If we locate that, we can access the kill code and deactivate the mine," says John.

"Okay, and how fucking long will that take?" Kayo asks.

"It shouldn't take too long. I'll get right back to you," replies John and hangs up. Silence invades Thunderbird 3 as Alan and Kayo sit there, with Alan focusing on the flying.

"Do you..." Kayo starts.

"No!" replies Alan. A beeping sound is then heard which could only mean one thing, "Woah, that's not good. Multiple vessels ahead," cries Alan as they enter a large area full of vessels and this leads to the mine to stop chasing Thunderbird 3, "Woah... Um... Hey, did it just die?" asks Alan.

"Well without any reliable data after it were destroyed in 2044 we essentially have no idea," replies Kayo. A ship then ends up distracting the mine.

"What the fuck?" asks Alan.

"That ship is c-closer to the mine than Thunderbird 3," panics Brains.

"And how am I meant to get it back onto my tail?" Alan asks.

"I dunno Alan," Kayo says, "You could always just get really close to the mine and it might re-target us."

"What do you mean might!" exclaims Alan.

"I'm British. All we have is sarcasm," comments Kayo, as Alan starts to direct Thunderbird 3 after the mine.

"Did that work?" asks Alan.

"Negative, Thunderbird 3. It's still targeting the other ship," says Brains.

"This is going to be close," Alan says.

"As always..." comments Kayo just as the mine turns to look at Thunderbird 3, "Wow, you actually did it. It's re-targeted us."

"Well at least the nuke is on our tail again," Alan says as flies away from the field of ships as the stealth mine chases after them.

"Now somebody get us that kill code," says Alan.

"Yeah, about that..." John starts, "We've got a situation. The original files are in a storage facility under London. Deep under London. This place is huge." John decides to call the facility but has problems with the person answering the call so he decides to call Penny to help in getting the kill code for Alan.

 **February 20th 2060 - 14:25 NZDT**

"Alan?" asks Kayo.

"What?" replies Alan.

"We need to talk about what happened before we left," continues Kayo.

"There's nothing to say though; You've got your Thunderbird, your head of security of International Rescue, your knowledge of things is through the roof and to be honest it's been 2 years. You don't need me anymore," Alan says and a tear starts to fall from his cheek.

"I... I don't know what to say," replies Kayo.

"Look I just want you to be as happy as a normal teenage girl would want to be and follow your dreams, at the end of the day it's up to you what you want to achieve in life and by improving your talents you can do your very best at reaching your capabilities or goals. And more importantly your my best friend who I have known my whole life, and we've done everything together and supported each other but I can only do so much," Alan continues trying to hold the tears in but failing, "I'm going to miss that, that's all. As well as your company on every mission we've had."

Like anyone would been Kayo was left in shock at what Alan had just confessed to her, which was one of the things she lov... liked about him was that he was so truthful. She was about to reply to Alan when a call comes in.

"Thunderbird 3, this is Thunderbird 1. I hear things are rough up there for you guys," Scott says.

"Erm, yeah, Scott. Everything's fine here," Alan says wiping his tears away and failing to hold back a yawn.

"Are you sure? You sound tired," comments Scott as there is an explosion behind him and screaming, "Back to work. I'm keeping an eye on your situation. Stay safe you two."

"Copy that, Scott. Copy that," replies Alan as Scott hangs up.

"Ugh, John. What are you doing? How hard is it to find one number?" Alan asks himself as Thunderbird 3 passes Thunderbird 5.

"Alan, I'm going to take over flying," says Kayo.

"But..." starts Alan.

"No buts," says Kayo as the pair switch seats.

"Yes, mom," replies Alan.

"And about earlier. I never knew you felt that way," Kayo says.

"It doesn't matter," says Alan.

"But it does," Kayo continues, "You've probably helped me in more ways that you think. Look, I've never told anyone this but when my dad was away I had to say with... my uncle and he lead me to... self-harm," Kayo says and stops as her tears start to fall. Alan's eyes widen and goes to say something but Kayo puts her hand up to stop him. "It was also around this time I got my eating disorder, which nobody knew about except my dad and now you. I was in a dark place and even to this day I'm facing severe depression. But the talks I had with you over the communicator made me feel that I had a purpose in live and I stopped the self-harm. Unfortunately, I still have my eating disorder. I'd probably be dead if it wasn't for you. Thank you for that."

Alan smiles, "Well you came to the right person to help you out then," he says.

"You don't think differently of me?" asks Kayo.

"Nope," Alan replies a bit too quickly but smiles causing Kayo to do so.

 **February 20th 2060 - 14:41 NZDT**

The explosion timer was now on only 4 minutes, leaving Alan and Kayo very worried. Kayo was more on focusing on flying Thunderbird 3 while Alan was trying to relax a bit but couldn't because he was so nervous.

"You holding up, Thunderbird 3?" asks John

"Yep. Everything's going fine John, except for the fact that we're being chased by a space hydrogen bomb. How are you?" asks Kayo.

"Don't worry. Penny and Parker are on the case. We'll have the code any second now," explains John.

 **February 20th 2060 - 14:43 NZDT**

The explosion timer was now on only 2 minutes, Kayo is now quite scared and Alan is getting ready to exit Thunderbird 3 to type the code in. The only problem was that they still didn't have the last number.

"John, what's going on? Is that number coming or not?" asks Alan.

"I don't know. I've lost contact with Penny and Parker," explains John.

"We've only have 90 seconds until this thing explodes. I'm going out," Alan says.

"Alan! It's too risky. You've only got a 1-in-10-chance. Let's just give 'em a little more time," says John.

"It's too late for that," replies Alan and leaves Thunderbird 3 with a very worried Kayo.

"Alan!" cries Kayo.

"I'm going to have to gamble on the last number before we reach any more vessels. Kayo leave the blast radius," orders Alan as he dodges the debris connected to the mine so he can reach it. He gets to the keypad located on the front of the mine, "Okay, I'm here. What's the code?" Alan asks.

"The kill code is 3-0-0-5-2-0-1..." John says.

"I got it... Just that last one," says Alan.

"Time to pick our lucky number," John says.

"7's lucky, right?" Alan asks.

"Here's hoping. 10 seconds," says John.

"Okay. Here goes nothing," Alan replies.

"Alan!" calls Kayo, as Alan presses the button and moves away from the mine. Everything goes quite.

 **February 20th 2060 - 14:45:00 NZDT**

BANG!

"ALAN!" cries Kayo

"John the number is 3," says Penny.

"Too late..." John replies.

 **February 20th 2060 - 14:45:10 NZDT**

"Alan!" shouts Kayo as she gets out of Thunderbird 3 and quickly gets over to were Alan's body is floating, "Please, answer me," Kayo sobs, and takes Alan back to Thunderbird 3. She also checks his pulse and received a very weak one.

In all Alan was put into a 1 week coma and was treated at Sydney Hospital for his injuries. He wasn't discharged until March 12th, which was his 16th birthday, and had to stay in bed for another 2 weeks. This whole time Kayo never left his side.

 **March 12th 2060 - 21:05 NZDT**

"Kayo seriously I'm fine," Alan says while in bed across from Kayo who was getting into her bed.

"Sure?" Kayo asks.

"Sure," Alan replies smiling.

"I really did think you would die," Kayo says as tears build up in her eyes.

"But I couldn't as I had a best friend who also needs looking after what she told me," Alan stats.

"Ugh, Alan you never think about yourself always other people," Kayo says, "Sometimes you need to treat yourself."

"Well I can't see the bad side in looking after others."

"True," Kayo replies, she pauses before asking, "Do you ever think you will fall in love?"

Alan started going really red, I was lucky it was dark otherwise he might be in trouble, he thought about it for a second then replied, "Do I ever think that I will fall in love? Yes. And I also think I've got someone in mind but I don't know how to say it to them as I will hardly ever see her."

At this point what Alan didn't know was that Kayo has started to silently cry as over the last few weeks she had fallen in love with Alan more than she did before. But it seemed that he didn't love her back. This would lead to something that could destroy lives forever.

"That's cool," replies Kayo.


	12. Crosscut

**March 19th 2060 - 17:18 NZDT**

"Kayo, can you come out please?" asks Alan.

"No!" Kayo replies.

"What's...?" Alan starts.

"Fuck off, Alan, just leave me," Kayo interrupts.

Ever since Alan's birthday Kayo started to become distance from everyone, especially Alan; taking Thunderbird Shadow out more and when she is home, locking herself in the restroom for an unknown reason. This upset him, but he knew that when Kayo needed space, she expected it.

Alan sighs and decides to walk down to the mission deployment room to find Scott talking to John.

"... what's up?" Scott asks.

"Atmospheric radon gas readings, that's what," John explains.

"Uh, come again?" asks Scott, who was confused at the complex statement.

"Radiation, Scott. I'm picking up a huge spike somewhere in Southern Africa. And it's rising faster than you can say 'catastrophic fallout,'" John continues.

"International rescue, we have a situation," Scott announces.

 **5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Thunderbirds are Go!**

Scott takes a seat next to Virgil and the couch while Alan sits opposite them next to Brains. They were all interested to find out about this radiation spike as it hadn't been used in years.

"Sorry, guys, satellites feed's not telling me a whole lot more. It's an unpopulated area, thankfully," John explains.

"And no power plants?" asks Scott.

"Negative. Besides, no-one's used nuclear power in decades," John replies, "It's strange. There's no sign of any kind of explosion."

"Nice to know we won't be flying into a mushroom cloud," Virgil says.

"That radiation's gotta be coming from somewhere," says Scott.

"Well, I'm gonna call Gordon back," John says.

"No, we'll take a look and report back. Thanks Thunderbird 5," says Scott.

"FAB," John says.

"Alan you come with me," Virgil orders.

"On it," replies Alan.

 **5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Thunderbirds are Go!**

"Thunderbird 2? You at top speed?" asks Scott.

"Sure am. Got a full load here. Figure we don't know what we're dealing with so I'm carrying everything but the kitchen sink. Scratch that, you want a kitchen sink, I recon I can whip one up for you," Virgil says.

"I'm gonna step on the gas," Scott says, "I'll see ya there."

"See ya. Don't save the world before we get there," Alan says.

"Thunderbirds are Go!" Scott replies before speeding off at 15,000 mph.

"Right, now Alan what's going on between you and Kayo?" asks Virgil.

"Honestly, I don't know. It all started the day after my birthday," Alan explains.

"Did you say anything to her?" Virgil asks.

"Not that I know of. She is in a... I mean she's just had a hard time since The Hood incident in 2058," Alan continues, almost telling Virgil about the self-harm and eating disorder.

"Hmm," Virgil thinks now that Alan is hiding something but is not sure why, "Okay, hopefully you find out soon."

"Me too," replies Alan.

 **March 19th 2060 - 07:43 CAT**

Arriving at the co-ordinates John sent them Scott starts to look around to see if there was any abnormal activities. But didn't really see anything.

"I'm looking at nothing but... well, a whole lot of nothing," Scott explains.

"You're right on top of it Thunderbird 1. Please tell me I'm not imaging things," says John.

"You're not. Check this out," Scott says as he lands Thunderbird 1 just outside the entrance to a mine.

"An old uranium mine, Must have gotten reopened somehow," John says, "Better seal that baby up."

"FAB, I'm on it," Scott replies, as he gets ready to leave Thunderbird 1 by putting on his helmet, he gets a call from Brains, who appears on the hologram.

"Pop quiz, Scott. What's invisible, always around you and deadly in large quantities?" asks Brains.

"The smell of Grandma burning dinner again?" Scott questions.

"I heard that young man," Sally's voice replies.

"Oops," says Scott.

"Nearly. The correct answer is radiation. It's always there and quite harmless in tiny quantities," Brains says as Scott continues to put on his gear, for when he exits TB1.

"Unfortunately, where you are right now, there's approximately 4,953 times the safe amount in the air, give or take," Brains continues.

"If this is a pep talk Brains, it's not going so well," Scott says.

"But fear not. The radiation shielding on your suit will protect you, for a while at least. But if I were you I wouldn't hang around for too long," Brains explains.

"Not planning to," Scott says, making the final adjustments to his suit and then exiting Thunderbird 1 via the pilots chair, "Huh," he remarks around takes a quick look around.

"Keep an eye on your Geiger counter, Scott. If it strays into the red, get out fast or you'll end up crispier than Grandma's meatloaf," Brains jokes.

"I'm still here, you know," Sally's voice replies.

"Sorry," Brains apologises.

"It sounds like you're in more trouble than I am right now, Brains," Scott says, "Thunderbird 1 out," and he starts to walk over to the entrance.

Upon entering Scott waves his flashlight (torch) around and looks for a button to turn off the radiation alarm, "Ah. The system must have come back online somehow and opened up the main hatch to the mine. Probably a short circuit," Scott comments.

"I found the owner. Van Arkel Corp. The largest extraction and refining operation on the continent. But the mine and it's onsite processing facility was closed down 20 years ago in 2040," John explains.

"Ugh. They didn't even bother to clean up, by the looks of it," Scott replies picking up a fast food burger box and continues looking for a way to close the mine. He goes over to the door for the main shaft, "Time to pull the plug on this place for good," he says.

"You're telling us that we got dressed up for nothing?" asks Virgil looking over to a quite Alan.

"Sorry, Thunderbird 2. This place is history. Sealing main hatch," Scott says and takes one last look at the control room behind him and notices something, "Hold that thought..." and then looks at the floor to notice extra footprints that weren't his, "Someone's down there," Scott exclaims.

"In the mine? Who in their right mind would want to do that?" asks John.

"Only one way to find out," Scott says looking down, "I'm going in."

"Scott, we're 10 minutes out. Why don't you wait in case you need backup?" Virgil asks.

"Whoever's down there might have no idea how much danger they're in," Scott explains, "Thunderbird 5, how long can we leave this hatch open before it causes a major problem?" he asks, dropping a light down into the shaft to see how deep it is.

"15 minutes top. Or maybe less. I'm picking up a major weather system heading your way. If that storm hits before you can plug the leak it'll carry the fallout over, downtown Pretoria, population 12.5 million," John explains.

"Then I'd better make this quick," says Scott.

"If you don't, Thunderbird 1, you'll wind up fried worse than Grandma's chicken wings," Virgil says, again looking over to a quiet Alan, which was increasingly worrying him as he is normally the energetic one of the group.

"Careful, you never know who's listening. And for the record, I love Grandma's chicken wings," Scott comments and sets up his grapple, "Besides the fall will probably finish me off long before the radiation does," and starts to head down the main shaft.

"100 meters... 150," Scott says as he went further down. He then swings over to a rock as starts a new grapple, "200," swinging over to the opposite ledge and almost falling off, "Whoa. I hope I have enough grapple packs. Oh well. Can't hang around here all day," Scott says to himself and continues down.

"Wow this mine is deep," Scott remarks.

"You found our sightseer yet, Thunderbird 1?" Alan asks.

"Negative. Still in the dark here and I'm almost out of rope," Scott replies.

"We're nearly there. Why don't you come up? We'll figure something out," suggests Virgil.

"It's okay. I think I see my way in. It's just gonna take a little precision timing," Scott replies..

"Scott uses his last grapple pack to swing over to the ledge. Using his momentum he almost reaches it, when his grapple is grabbed and cut.

"Fuck!" Scott shouts as he fall down the shaft.

"Thunderbird 5 is right, that storm is heading this way. You nearly done Thunderbird 1?" Virgil asks as he lands Thunderbird 2 at the entrance of the mine.

"Urh," Scott mumbles.

"Scott? Everything all right down there?" asks Virgil.

"What? Falling. Falling. Someone cut the line," Scott mumbles as he is carried by a metal suit towards a metal box.

"I didn't copy that. It sounded like you said..." Virgil replies and mumbles some untranslatable crap about Scott's reply.

"Huh, hey what?" Scott asks as he finally awakes fully from getting knocked out just before he is locked up in the small box, "Uh! No thanks, metal man!"

Scott manages to escape from the suit and rand away continuing dodging the swinging of the suit, "Hey listen! Whoever's in there, can we start again?" Scott asks, "I kinda feel like we got off the wrong foot," he says all the while he is still dodging the suit as it starts to throw Uranium boxes around to get to Scott.

"Thunderbird 1? What's happening?" Alan asks confused of what's going on.

"Fucking hell, this intruder doesn't play well with others," Scott says and starts climbing up one of the steel frame works, "You know, I'm a reasonable guy!" he cries just before jumping off the frame work and onto the suit, putting it into a spin.

"Why don't we... fucking, shit! Talk about it?" Scott asks as the suit stays in the spin, "Well this is gonna flipping hurt," Scott says and puts all of his strength into it and manages to yank the metal suit down but pins him to the ground. To his surprise a female exits the suit.

"Wow she's hot!" Scott's thoughts say.

"Unbelievable!" The female says.

"Erm... I'd... Er shake your hand but Erm... I'm kind of stuck here," Scott stutters going red in the face, as the female walks away, "Any chance for some help?"

"You've wasted enough of my time already," the female replies and picks up a large rucksack.

"You won't get away with stealing that, whatever it is," Scott says, still struggling to get out from under the suit.

"Refined Uranium, and I'm not stealing it! I'm taking back what's mine," she replies.

"Well... Erm you've kinda overloaded the elevator you know. It's old and won't take the weight," Scott says.

"Nice try!" the female scoffs.

"Are you just gonna leave me down here?" Scott asks.

"It's funny. I don't remember inviting you," she replies and the elevator starts to go up.

In the next 10 seconds; Scott manages to get out from under the suit, the elevator starts to rattle and collapse under the weight, and Scott using his 2nd last grapple pack sends a grapple and saves the female from dying from the impact.

"Let me down! Let me down right now or you'll be sorry," she complains and Scott manages to get her down safely but is still very angry and upset with Scott, "No, no, No!"

"That's ok. You can thank me later," Scott says.

"Thunderbird 1, what's going on? Radiation levels are rising even faster," John asks.

"Um, yeah, 'bout dat, we've had complications. Every fucking storage capsule in the main shaft has been compromised," Scott replies.

"Everything was going fine till you fucking showed up you fat cunt," the female yells.

"What the fuck? Who's that?" asks Alan.

"Yeah," says Virgil and John in unison.

"Oh, that's uh... well we actually, haven't been formally introduced," Scott replies starting at the female, captivated by her.

"I'm Marion Van Arkel. This is... was my family's mine. And if there's anyone who shouldn't be here, it is you," Marion replies giving Scott a shove in the chest.

"I didn't... hear you complaining when... I... er rescued you from that elevator malfunction just now," Scott says, getting a bit more confidence.

"If you hadn't barged in and made me rush," Marion says.

"I'm sorry!" stats Scott.

"Wha...," Marion says clearly stunned.

"I was called out due to abnormal radiation levels in the area and the fallout could cause serious complications for the people of Pretoria," Scott explains.

"Guys, we need to figure a way to get you out of there before your organs get microwaved," Virgil says, interrupting the moment.

"You really have a way with words Thunderbird 2," Scott says, "I get the message, scan the mine, see if you can find another way out. I'll have to keep an eye on my friend here until we get out."

"Like we don't know you have a crush on her," Alan points out.

"One word, Kayo," replies Scott as walks after Marion to see where she was going, "Where you going?"

"I know another way out if you want to follow me. But I'm not waiting around after what your brother said about the radiation levels," Marion replies.

"Are you sure this is the way out? All these tunnels look the same to me," asks Scott.

"I practically grew up here. Most little girls had dolls' houses. I had bore holes, crosscut tunnels, and haulage ways," Marion says, "I loved it. And then the UN, now The World Council, shut it all down," the pauses as the pair continue walking, "Mind the gap," she says, jumping over a large hole.

Scott quickly follows, "To be honest, the way the planet was using nuclear power wasn't safe. It's a better world now thanks to the people of the 2020s.

"Not for my family or for me. You try getting a job as a nuclear materials expert in a world that reviles it," Marion explains.

"So what were you going to do? Sell the leftovers and restore the family's fortunes?" asks Scott, intrigued.

"Exactly. I had a buyer as well," Marion replies.

"Someone made you an offer you couldn't refuse, and you never saw his face... yeah we call him The Hood," Scott says.

"It makes no difference now," Marion says and sighs.

"I'm just here to do my job," replies Scott and gives her a comforting pat on the back and makes his way with her into a massive room.

"What's this?" Scott asks.

"The back door," Marion replies.

"Holy shit," replies Scott.

"Thunderbird 1, this is Thunderbird 2, look at the radiation reading," Virgil says, looking at Alan's monitoring of the radiation.

"I know," Scott replies, as he as Marion continue to walk up the stairs that led to the back door. He then sees a problem, "Wait!"

"What?" replies Marion and stops.

"Look, the stairs end halfway and we have no time to go back down," Scott says, and calls in Virgil and Alan, "Thunderbird 2... we have a problem."

"That's it. Scott, Alan's coming down there and getting you out," Virgil says.

"Alright," replies Scott.

"On it," says Alan and went to configure The Mole.

"John can you close the main hatch?" asks Scott.

"I'll do my best," replies John.

"Hard to say goodbye," Scott says, looking over to Marion as well as taking a quick look at her figure.

"This might sound funny to you but I was happy here once. I'm now happier leaving," Marion says.

"Good to hear. We don't know what The Hood could of done to all of that Uranium, all the damage... It might have restored your family's fortunes but it doesn't mean it's the right thing to do," says Scott.

"Scott I've managed to tap into the mine's system and the main shaft is closed, Alan's your only way out," John says over the coms.

"Copy that," replies Scott, before turning back to Marion, "What you gonna do with that extra Uranium?"

Marion looks at her rucksack and back to Scott and back again, before unclipping it and throwing it to the bottom of the stairs, "The right thing," she replies.

Scott smiles and turns around as Alan bursts through the wall, "Now who's up for getting out of here?" asks Alan.

"Good to see you bro," replies Scott, "Ladies first."

"I hope the one seat is okay with you," says Alan and winks at Scott as he sees him going red in the face.

"Yeah that's fine," replies Scott looking down.

Eventually Alan makes it out with Scott and Marion and Virgil blocks any entrances and exits were fallout could exit the mine and to stop anyone from entering.

"See you back at the ranch Thunderbird 1," Virgil says as he and Alan take off in Thunderbird 2.

"Copy that," replies Scott.

"What about The Hood?" asks Marion.

"Let us worry about him," Scott says.

"Guess I'll have to think about a new line of work," Marion says.

"Not necessarily. You could always work for International rescue. Since our father went missing in 2058, we've always needed an extra pair of hands," Scott offers.

"Are you sure?" asks Marion.

"101%," replies Scott.

"Thank you," says Marion as her check go into a tinted pink color.

"Let's get your stuff and we'll head to Tracy Island. And I need to check on my youngest brother cause he's been acting weird," Scott says.

"Well let's hurry then," replies Marion and the two set off...


	13. FireFlash

**April 5th 2060 - 07:27 BST**

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome aboard! Please take note of our safety instructions..." says the passenger announcement.

Kayo was at London Heathrow Airport, Terminal 6, after taking a week break from International Rescue, at Alan and Scott's request. While she was there, she went to a therapist to help her out with her recent incidents in the restroom, which no-one on Tracy Island knows about. Alan was the only one who had really noticed that something was going on but didn't know what.

Kayo gets annoyed with the guy who was sitting next to her, trying to flirt with her, "I will not repeat myself. Fuck off, I'm not interested in you, I've got eyes for someone else."

"Erm, Sorry Miss..." the guy replies.

Then, Kayo's wrist com starts beeping, as she was getting a call and answers, after turning her chair, "Kayo here. Hello, Alan," Kayo says.

"Yo, how does it feel, travailing home with the general public?" Alan asks.

"I wish Brains would hurry up and finish his upgrades to Thunderbird S," Kayo replies.

"Well, at least you'll be able to check out his upgrade to Fireflash while you're on it," Scott says, walking into the mission control room with Marion.

"I can hardly wait," Kayo says sarcastically, "Hello Marion."

"Evening, or should I say morning," replies Marion.

"How's your training?" Kayo asks.

"Well Scott says I'm doing well," replies Marion.

"Good to hear. I'm guessing combat training next?" Kayo asks, and receives a nod from Marion.

"Also Kayo, as much as we can't wait to see you I uh... wouldn't rush, Grandma Tracy baked you a cake," Alan says.

"When will she learn," Kayo says with a look of disgust, "Just thinking about it is making me sick."

Then there was an announcement to say that the plane would be taking off, as it was taxied to runway 3.

Fireflash takes off but then London Tower looses contact with the plane over Romania, International Rescue was called.

 **5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Thunderbirds are Go!**

"Fireflash has disappeared," the controller at London Tower says.

 **April 5th 2060 - 18:42 NZST**

"London Control, this is International Rescue. I picked up your alert about Fireflash. Please confirm," John says.

"International Rescue. Yes, it's vanished... into thin air," the controller replies.

"Satellite imaging confirms no wreckage, so they haven't crashed," John says, "Don't worry we'll find it," and he calls Tracy Island.

"Guys, it's John," says John appearing on the hologram seeing Scott, Marion, Alan and Virgil sitting down, "Kayo's plane has gone missing."

"What do you mean?" panics Alan.

"We've just talked to her," Scott says.

"It's literally disappeared. We can't find it. There's no indication it crashed, so no need to panic," John says looking directly at Alan.

"Have you ever seen me panic Thunderbird 5?" asks Scott.

"When Dad went missing," mutters Alan.

"Figure of speech. I'm trying her communicator now," John says.

 **April 5th 2060 - 09:51 AST _(Iraq sky's)_**

"So, then, Miss..." the guy says attempting conversation.

"Kyrano," Kayo replies, not interested and felt like punching the man.

"Kyrano? You probably don't know this but, uh, from what I hear, this new hypersonic engine..." the guy says, but Kayo gets distracted by the change in direction of the sunlight coming in from the window.

"That's odd," Kayo says, and sees the copilot walking down the plane towards them, "Pardon me, but why are we changing course?" Kayo asks the copilot.

"I'm sorry?" questions the copilot.

"The sunlight coming into the cabin is shifting, indicating we're changing course from southeast to east. Why's that?" Kayo asks the copilot.

"Uh... Will you excuse me?" the copilot replies and walks back to the cockpit, while Kayo went to check in with John on her communicator.

"John, it's Kayo. Can you do me a favour and check Fireflash's flight path?" Kayo asks but she receives static meaning, "No signal."

Not a minute later a disturbing message (to Kayo) is said, saying that everyone needed to put on a rebreather mask, due to a depressurisation in the cabin. Kayo doesn't touch the rebreather as she knew there wasn't a problem. But everyone else did and passed out. She then hears someone walking towards her. Taking a deep breath she put her rebreather mask on and held her breath and pretended to sleep. After the person walks past she takes it off. Quickly, Kayo heads to the cockpit and sees the,

"Copilot out cold and the captain up to no good," Kayo says, and takes a look around, "This isn't exactly normal..." She then sees a signal hammer under the control desk, "... and neither is this thing," and rips it off disconnecting it and the contacts John.

"Thunderbird 5, it's Fireflash. You there?" asks Kayo.

"There you are," exclaims John.

"We have a situation aboard the plane," Kayo explains.

"You've been invisible for the last half hour," John says.

"Invisible?" asks Kayo.

"You're back on visual and radar now. You had us worried," John replies.

"It must be some kind of cloaking device," Kayo says, and takes another look at the copilot, "Listen, this is weird, but Hanson has hijacked his own plane. He used the oxygen masks to knock everyone out," Kayo says.

"It's not Captain Hanson. They found the real Captain Hanson just a few minutes ago, tied up in a crew locker," Scott tells Kayo.

"Well, if it's not Hanson, then who is it?" asks Kayo.

"Someone in disguise steals a hi-tech plane. Who do you think?" asks Alan.

"My uncle, The Hood," Kayo says.

"Kayo, get out of there now," Virgil says.

"Easier said than done," Kayo says as she sees The Hood walking back towards the cockpit.

 **April 5th 2060 - 19:26 NZST**

"You found Kayo's plane?" Gordon asks walking in after doing a rescue in Thunderbird 4.

"Yeah, but she's in trouble. The Hood is in there," Alan says, clearly worried.

"I'll go and intercept in Thunderbird 1. The rest of you wait here until we pinpoint their destination. We don't want you on a wild goose chase," Scott says.

"No. We'll follow you and bring module 2. If I'm right by the time you'll get there it'll be too late to launch Thunderbird 2," Alan says, and before anyone could say anything he rushes off to the module bay.

"FAB, little bro," Scott mumbles, "Virgil let's go."

 **5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Thunderbirds are Go!**

 **April 5th 2060 - 15:36 CST _(China sky's)_**

"Come out, come out, wherever you are. If you surrender now, I won't hurt you... too badly," says The Hood.

While The Hood was trying to find Kayo in the belly of the plane, Scott attempts to call Kayo, as he is trying to find Fireflash (he's currently over India), "Come on Kayo pick up," Scott sighs annoyed.

"Your timing is terrible. You'll lead The Hood right to me. Give me 15 seconds and call back," Kayo whispers, hanging up and smirks. 15 seconds later Scott calls again and this distracts The Hood long enough for Kayo to lay her first punch on him, breaking a rib.

"Why am I not surprised it's you?" The Hood asks.

"Ruining your fucking plans is the best part of my job," Kayo replies and throws a large fuel canister at The Hood, breaking several ribs.

"Ow," cries The Hood.

"Oh, shit? Did that hurt? Want some more? We'll try eating this shit," Kayo says, and continues the fighting.

"Why does everyone else get to have the best toys.?" The Hood asks.

"You're after the new engines," Kayo says.

"Rather than go through a bunch of tiresome corporate espionage, I just decided to take the whole plane," The Hood says.

"That's not gonna happen," replies Kayo, as The Hood goes to punch her, but she dodges it and subsequently he hits the fuel storage controls.

"Warning! Fuel leak detected! Warning!" a computer ordinated voice says.

"Quite a chip off the old block," The Hood says.

"You leave my family out of this, you bitch," Kayo says.

"Don't you mean 'our' family?" The Hood asks, "Its 'bout time you stopped this hero shit and come work for me!"

"Not now, not ever; your cloaking devise is shot, everyone knows we're we are, International Rescue is on their way and when we land, the Global Defence Force will be waiting for you with handcuffs."

"Well, that's certainly not gonna happen. And who's gonna land this thing? You?" asks The Hood.

"Yes, me," replies Kayo, throwing a punch.

"With damaged avionics and a leaking fuel line?" The Hood asks, punching Kayo in the chest knocking her to the ground.

He then makes a run for the escape pod. Kayo eventually gets up and runs to see The Hood entering the pod.

"I may have lost the plane. But International Rescue is gonna loose so much more!" The Hood cries, "Good luck with the landing," and with that detaches the escape pod and flies away.

Kayo narrows her eyes as she contacts John, "Thunderbird 5, you there? I have a situation," Kayo says.

"Satellite readings indicate you're still at Mach 5 headed east, much further north than you should be," explains John, "Thunderbird 1, I'm sending you her position and projected rout."

"On an intercept course now," Scott replies, "What about The Hood?"

"He got away," says Kayo.

"I'll alert the GDF of his last known position," John says.

"What's the status of the passengers?" asks Scott.

"Oxygen's now feeding the emergency masks. Passengers should be waking up soon," explains Kayo.

"Fireflash, I suggest you adjust your course back south," John says.

"Negative. I'm leaking fuel and need to put this thing on the ground," Kayo explains.

"We need to find you a landing strip long enough to handle Fireflash to see if we can land it before Thunderbird 2 arrives," says Scott.

"Got one. It's a decommissioned space port in the Gobi Desert," John says.

"I see it. I'm disabling autopilot and dropping down to subsonic speed," Kayo says.

"Good luck," says John.

"Fireflash is cruising at 10,000 feet, air speed of 300 knots," Kati explains.

"Thunderbird 1 is over the Gobi," says Scott.

"On my scopes, 1. You should have visual contact with Fireflash in 5... 4..." John starts but Scott interrupts him.

 **April 5th 2060 - 15:52 CST**

 ** _(China-Mongolia Boarder Sky's)_**

"Contact," Scott says, "I'm just gonna perform a fly-by to make sure there's no visible external damage." He then proceeds to move Thunderbird 1 around Fireflash, looking for any damage, "Well, everything looks okay."

"You should be coming up to that landing strip," John says.

"FAB," replies Kayo.

"Looking good Fireflash," says Scott.

"Deploying landing gear," Kayo announces and puts the wheels down, or was meant to as only one came down. No-one realizes until Kayo moves into land.

"Kayo! Only one wheel came down!" cries Scott, "If you land like that, the plane could pinwheel and disintegrate! Pull up, abort the landing!"

"Few," breaths Kayo.

"Kayo, I'm sorry. I should have had you check the landing gear first," Scott apologies.

"It was my responsibility," Kayo says and looks down at her freshly scared wrists.

"Can you lower the landing gear manually?" John asks.

"Afraid not, the copilot is still out cold after his encounter with The Hood. I'm the only person on the plane awake," Kayo explains.

"Ooh, never mind," replies John.

"Uh guys? Not so good news. My fuel tanks are really low, maybe 10 minutes left," Kayo says.

"Could you put her down without landing gear?" asks John, "Empty the fuel tanks to make the plane lighter. There might be relatively little collateral damage."

"The Hood punctured a fuel tank in the cargo hold. All that fuel's in the belly of the plane. A spark there could turn Fireflash into Fireball," Kayo explains.

"Shit. Where's Thunderbird 2? We need them here now," Scott says.

"Actually, we're right here," Virgil says.

"Sorry for the wait Thunderbird 1," says Gordon.

"That's okay, now we don't have a moment to spare," says Scott, "Virgil, Gordon, go and configure a couple of pods as landing gear, and bring 2 remote ones with you just in case. Alan take over mission control. I'll observe from above."

"FAB!" The 3 said in unison and Virgil and Gordon go through the back door to the module and rig up 4 pods. They enter the front 2 and Virgil remotely controls the back 2.

"Ground-based landing gear is ready to roll," Gordon says.

"FAB," replies Alan, "Setting the module down now. Standby for touchdown," and sets Thunderbird 2 down before rising on the legs so Virgil and Gordon can exit.

"FAB," says Gordon.

"Pods deployed!" Virgil says.

"We're ready for you, Kayo," Gordon says.

"I'm on approach now," Kayo says.

"I'll take off just in case the backup needs backup," says Alan and launches Thunderbird 2.

"Alright," Virgil says, and looks out the wing mirrors, "You're coming in way too hot. Try to slow down to just above stall speed."

"Yeah. These pods aren't exactly built for racing. We're not even sure if it can match your speed," Gordon says.

"Remote ones coming in from behind," says Virgil.

"Work on your confidence building skills boys," jokes Kayo.

"Raise the pads," says Alan.

"Virgil, move 2 meters to your right," Scott says and Virgil does so, "And bring pod 3, 6 meters behind you."

"Gordon you need to gain four meters on Virgil, with pod 4, 7 meters behind," Alan explains as Gordon speeds up.

"Easy," says Gordon.

"Easy," says Virgil.

"Kayo, cut your speed a few more knots," Alan says, just as Fireflash makes contact with the 4 pods and start to slow down.

"It worked!" cries Gordon.

"Sure did," says Virgil.

"Good work," Alan says, as he observes Fireflash slowing down on the runway.

Gordon then sees a problem, "Shit! Guys... little help."

"What's wrong?" Scott asks.

"The planes to heavy," Alan cries as he also notices the back pods get squished as well.

"This isn't good," Virgil says.

"Hang on, I'm going up again," Kayo says.

"Fireflash, a plane full of passengers is depending on you," John says.

"So, are Virgil and Gordon!" Kayo exclaims. She takes Fireflash back up and the four pods flip and go crashing into the sand, breaking apart.

After a few more rolls the bodies finally come to a stop and Virgil and Gordon get out, "We're okay!" cries Gordon.

"John we need another plane. Now," demands Scott.

"There's no time. I don't even have enough fuel to make another attempt at the runway," Kayo explains.

"Oh no," whispers Alan.

"I'm going to try to ditch it in the desert at least you guys won't get hurt," Kayo says.

"What about the fuel in the belly of the plane?" John asks.

"I know. Look, if I don't make it..." Kayo says.

"Kayo!" yells Alan.

"No way," Scott says.

"No, Kayo!" says Gordon.

"Quite down! Anyway, if I don't make it, I just want you to know I appreciate you all coming to my rescue. I may not have started life with 5 brothers, but..." Kayo says starting to tear up.

"Fuck this Kayo, you're gonna hold onto something," Alan says.

"No Alan! Maybe the deserts sand will stop the sparks," Kayo says, "I love you," she mumbles at the end.

Alan then flies Thunderbird 2 over Fireflash, "Alan, what are you doing?" asks Scott.

"Kayo! I'm fucking serious, hold onto something," Alan tells down the coms, scaring everyone. Alan then fires the metal grapples and they link underneath Fireflash, "Got you, you piece of shit."

Alan then uses Thunderbird 2's reverse thrusters to put Fireflash in a bum dive (with the nose pointing upwards) and using all of the crafts strength, safely lands the plane.

"Now why didn't I think of that," Virgil says.

"It worked!" cried Gordon.

"Well done," Scott and John say together.

"Awesome!" Alan remarks at his own work, as Scott lands Thunderbird 1, next to Fireflash and meets; Alan, Kayo, Virgil and Gordon on the tarmac. Alan and Kayo exchange a smile, but Alan notices Kayo's wrist which she had tried to cover up leaving him concerned but didn't question it right now.

"Great job everyone," Scott says to the group before turning to Kayo, "Kayo those people, owe you their lives."

"What about The Hood? He got away again," Kayo explains.

"He'll get what's coming to him. Besides, you stopped his plot to steal the plane and we did save all the passengers," Scott replies.

"Sounds like a win to me," Alan says.

"Well, I know one thing. I'm never flying commercial again," Kayo says.

"I second that," says Alan.

"Yeah," says Gordon, "But of course we still have a problem. How is Virgil going to get Fireflash back to London?"

"Seriously? How are you gonna get it back?" asks Scott.

"Uh... a really big rope," Virgil says.

"Yeah, good luck with that," Kayo says and the group laughs and walk off while Virgil takes another look at Fireflash and scratches his head.

As the group walk away, Alan pulls Kayo aside, "And when I find the time, we are going to have words about the fresh scars on your wrists," says Alan. Kayo gulps but nods.

"Please don't tell anyone," pleads Kayo, Alan shakes his head but agrees and the pair walk into Thunderbird 2.


	14. Slingshot

**April 24th 2060 - 05:47 NZST**

 **5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Thunderbirds are Go!**

Kayo had just waken up after her first proper sleep since coming back to Tracy Island. The whole month of April was back to back missions and new leads on The Hood. It was only yesterday when Alan had to go and save John from his old game code EOS, who was now John's assistant.

She got up and went over to the restroom to have a shower and get ready for the day. Kayo still remembers that Alan was going to talk to her about the recent self-harm she had been doing but didn't want to say the whole truth about why she started again.

As Kayo entered the mission control room on her way to get breakfast, Alan walks in looking very tired as he sits down on the couch. She thought it was a bit early for him but shrugged it off and headed downstairs.

"Alright so what's all..." Alan starts but he pauses noticing Brains getting coffee from Max, "Brains? Is that a coffee maker?"

"I've engineered Max to produce 16 different types of hot beverages," Brains explains, "Still a little... over extracted."

Then John calls in with a hologram of an asteroid in front of him, "You're looking at the Asteroid 21, Louticia, home of the Galvanna Mine. 20 minutes ago, an epic solar flare pretty much fried the station's electronics, just as it was drilling into the molten core. The resulting eruption pushed it into a collision course with the sun," John explains.

"It's all so tragic. That's my favorite asteroid," Brains says, upset.

Alan gives Brains a confused look, "You have a favorite asteroid?" Alan asks.

"Of course, Alan. Asteroids are extremely entertaining," Brains replies and Alan sighs.

"How many on board John?" Alan asks.

"Just one. It's a mostly automated operation. A computed response says that the miner is safe for now, but the next return transport won't get there in time," explains John, "We need to go pick him up. Are you cool with that?"

"Sure. With everyone else still helping with the tunnel fire in the Pyrenees, this'll be a solo mission," Alan replies.

"Not advisable. You'll need an extra set of hands if something goes wrong and that computed response sounds dodgy," Brains explains, "I'll gladly volunteer Max. He'll do great in the deserted, unforgiving, v-vacuum of space," he continues as Max starts to shake violently.

"Er... thanks Brains but I'll be fine solo," Alan says as Kayo re-enters the room and walks over to the launch chair and jumps over them landing in front of Alan.

"I'll go with you," Kayo says.

"Kayo! You will..." Alan says a trails off.

"Yes..." replies Kayo, unsure of Alan's reaction.

"I mean that's cool," says Alan, seeing the confusion on Kayo's face.

 **5... 4...**

"Want me to go over the launch procedure with you?" asks Alan.

"I've flown this before Alan. But if you want to give me your little presentation," Kayo replies.

"No, it's okay... we sure er... get going," Alan says, as his checks go red from embarrassment. Then he remembered that he needed to talk to Kayo about her wrists and that was probably why she wasn't in the best of moods.

 **3... 2... 1... Thunderbirds are Go!**

"Thunderbird 3 is go!" Alan says and launches the craft and exits the earths atmosphere and heads towards the sun, "Wow."

"I know," replies Kayo.

"Oh. Oh, that? I see it all the time. No big deal," says Alan.

The John calls in, "Thunderbird 3, your precise trajectory and optimum velocity have been calculated and loaded into the navigational cluster."

"Thanks, Thunderbird 5," replies Alan.

"Have a good flight," John says.

"You may have launched into orbit before but I'm pretty sure you've never done this," Alan says to Kayo, "3... 2... 1..." and activates the ion fusion engine to 65%.

 **April 23rd 2060 - 18:35 (Space missions will be in GMT (central world time))**

"Acceleration rate stable, intercept locked in." Alan says and he looks over at Kayo, "So, Zombie Apocalypse or Alien Storm?"

"Er... What are you talking about?" Kayo asks.

"Killing time. It's going to be pretty much autopilot until we get there. Don't you like games?" Alan replies.

"I've got better thing to do," Kayo says.

"Better than fighting zombies?" Alan asks, "What is all that?"

"Technical readouts of the asteroid mine. We should be prepared if something goes wrong," Kayo explains.

"This is a taxi mission. What could go wrong? Did I mention we have zombies?" asks Alan.

"Go ahead, conquer the undead," replies Kayo.

"Serious as always," Alan says and Kayo shakes her head at him.

"Really, Alan?" Kayo asks.

"I'm just saying," Alan replies.

"You say that as if it was a bad thing. I'm just thinking ahead," says Kayo.

"Well everyone did say you were the serious one out of us three," Alan says.

"Three?" asks Kayo.

"Fermat," Alan replies shortly.

"True. I still don't know why his line failed," Kayo says and sighs, "He was exactly like his father."

"I know," Alan says.

"His accident is just like your father's," Kayo says.

"Except we know what happened to Fermat in my father's case Captain, well now Colonel Casey showed us footage from the Zero X, " Alan says, "We weren't there."

"I guess," replies Kayo.

 **April 23rd 2060 - 19:12**

Alan falls asleep while Kayo does some usual checks on Thunderbird 3. Then a beeping sound.

"Kayo, I'm transmitting the latest estimates. Even at your current speed, any delay would make rescue impossible," Brains explains.

"Hmm, that is cutting it close," Kayo says and reaches over to wake up Alan by, lifting one of her shoulder straps, "Alan, wake up. You need to see this."

"Ah, I'm not asleep," Alan says and clears his throat, "Ugh, gross. Space drool. I didn't get you did I?" he asks as Kayo shakes her head, "Latest telemetry?" Alan continues.

"Yeah, we're really cutting it close," Kayo says.

"No problem. We're only using 65% of the ion fusion engine's power. We'll just speed up a little," says Alan.

"A word of caution, Alan. Increasing your velocity will get you there faster, but it will also g-greatly c-complicate your deceleration sequence. I'm worried you'll use up all your fuel," explains Brains.

"Brains, it's me. I can handle it," says Alan and turns to Kayo, "You better strap back in."

 **April 23rd 2060 - 19:45**

"Time to slow down," Alan says and contacts John to let him know of their position, "This is Thunderbird Three. Preparing for deceleration sequence," and as soon as Alan finishes his sentence they get hit with the solar flare that was coming towards them.

"Proton storm," says Kayo.

"Shit. Everything's going haywire. Now we've fucking lost main power," Alan manages to get out before losing connection to Thunderbird Five and Tracy Island.

"Navigation controls aren't responding. Ah, everything is fucking dead. We can live without coms, but without navigation and propulsion, there's no way we're stopping. What happened back there?" Alan asks.

"We were hit with a massive solar flare," Kayo explains.

"Well, it's a good thing Brains designed the ship to withstand that amount of solar radiation," Alan says, "Otherwise, we would have just been microwaved."

"So, what now?" asks Kayo.

"I need to do a hard reset. We'll power back up and hope everything works," Alan says and works on it and then looks at his controls, "Let's see. And everything doesn't work. Kayo this is kinda bad. I need those engines to slow us down, otherwise we'll shoot right past the asteroid and into the sun along with it."

"Can it be fixed?" Kayo asks and Alan shrugs.

"I don't know," Alan says and he presses the coms button, "International Rescue, this is Thunderbird Three, do you copy?" but only gets static and tries the coms button again, "John, are you there? Kayo I don't know what to do."

"We're going to be okay, Alan. Let's take it slow and remember your training," Kayo says.

"Yeah..." Alan says and then remembers something, "Yeah!" He sits his chair back and floats over to a control panel, "Okay, we need to get these covers off," he says.

After a couple of minutes Kayo notices something ,"Alan, we just flew past the asteroid."

"Okay, and me a new module," Alan says and she passes it to him.

"It's getting hot out there," Kayo says.

"Here goes nothing," Alan says and Thunderbird Three powers up after he places the module in, "Lets go."

"Yes!" cries Kayo.

"We've got navigation and propulsion," Alan says, "Strap in, I'm turning this thing around," and he activates the engines at just the right time to send them back in the direction of the asteroid.

"Okay. We've matched speed with the asteroid. It looks a lot bigger up close," Alan says.

"We're still safe from the solar radiation. It's really the heat to worry about," Kayo says, "We need to get inside the asteroid. It should protect us from the heat."

Thunderbird 3 heads inside of the asteroid and finds the docking door also known as the front door due to the fact that it was the only was to get in, "Well, there's the front door. But we still don't have a working com channel. We can't even let him know we're here," Alan says.

"We could always go out and knock," Kayo laughs at her own joke but Alan gasps.

"That's exactly what we're gonna do!" Alan says.

"I was joking," says Kayo.

"I'm not," Alan says and Kayo shakes her head.

"Can you help me rig up some kind of electro-magnetic interference generator?" asks Alan.

"Sure, but what could will it do other than make their console squeal?" replies Kayo.

"One word; Doorbell," Alan says and sends out the signal, "Remember when I was little and my dad would make us all practice Morse Code."

"You used to say it was the biggest waste of time in the universe," Kayo giggles.

"I never knew why his insisted we learn some ancient binary pulse code. Until now," Alan explains and as if on queue the door opens for them.

"How did you know...?" asks Kayo.

"To work on Galvanna mine you have to be space rated. Morse code is still a requirement," Alan says.

"And..." says Kayo.

"It was uh... in the readouts," Alan says, embarrassed and moves Thunderbird Three down into the hanger.

"B-Boy, was I surprised to h-hear that M-M-Morse code, Alan and Kayo," a guy says.

"Who are you? And how do you know are names?" Kayo asks and gets ready for a fight.

"Yeah," says Alan.

"Y-You probably f-f-forgotten me s-since my ac-accident," the person continues.

"Uh, you know we just risked our lives to come and save you and we need to know who you are," Kayo says.

"I th-th-thought you knew," the guy continues and starts to walk out of the shadows.

"Who do you thing this person is?" whispers Kayo.

"I know as much as you do at this point," Alan replies.

"More c-confident now Alan," the guy says and exits the shadows.

"FERMAT!" cries Alan and Kayo and a beeping is heard.

 **[Flashback] - October 2nd 2059 - 18:10 CET**

"All crew accounted for," Kayo says.

"We've g-g-got to get b-back to Th-Thunderbird 2," Fermat cries.

"Hurry up!" calls Virgil.

"On it," replies Alan and he along with Kayo and Fermat send the grapples up to the module and get off the plane just before in crashed onto a field in France which also happened to have an un-exploded artillery shell from World War 1 (141 years after the end) which caused a massive explosion.

Fermat was still in the blast radius of the explosion and this cause complications, "G-Guys help!" shouts Fermat as his grapple disconnects.

"No!" shouts Alan as Fermat falls into the smoke of the explosion.

"Fuck... He's dead!" calls Kayo.

Silence

 **April 23rd 2060 - 20:03**

"Alan we've run out of time," Kayo says, "There's no way Thunderbird Three can survive out there now."

"Are you fucking with me right now?" asks Alan.

"W-W-Wait you g-guys have h-had sex?" Fermat asks and Alan hides his face from Kayo blushing madly while Kayo just gives Fermat the look.

"We need a miracles and you're making those comments," Kayo says and Alan looks over to Kayo and stairs at her, "Why are you looking at me like that?" Kayo says as her cheeks turn slightly pink.

"Miracle. All we need is a big enough kick to move this asteroid a few degrees," Alan says, "We'll slingshot around the sun. Instead of crashing into it."

"W-Well Alan we d-d-don't have e-engines," Fermat says, "This i-is a rock in s-s-space."

"You do have explosives, don't you?" Kayo asks.

"E-Explosives? Oh, we d-do have those," Fermat says and he shows them to the explosives.

"They c-call th-these crackers. They'll s-s-split an asteroid in t-two if you put them in the w-wrong place," Fermat explains.

"But if we position them in the right place..." Kayo says.

"It'll give us the push we need," says Alan, as they push three carts to where they need. Afterwards they head to Thunderbird 3 to hide from the explosion. When the explosion goes off and the asteroid starts to slingshot around the sun.

 **April 23rd 2060 - 20:26**

"Temperature readings are maxed out. If it weren't for the asteroid protecting us we'd be done for," explains Kayo.

"W-We j-just wait it out then," says Fermat and looks over to Alan.

"Not exactly," Alan says.

"W-What do you m-mean?" Fermat asks.

"We have a slight problem..." Alan trails off.

"Oh. That's not good. We're low on fuel and this asteroid is going in the wrong direction. Away from Earth," Kayo explains.

"And we don't have a working coms channel," Alan adds.

"S-Shit," Fermat says.

Alan and Kayo work on the ship a bit to fix the com channel. Kayo holds out a module for Alan.

"I'm an idiot," Alan says.

"Can you be more specific?" Kayo asks.

"My brother always say I make it look so easy. Like I don't even try. I think I started to believe them," Alan replies.

"None of this is your fault, Alan. It's a mission. Things do go wrong," Kayo explains.

"But I wasn't ready. Now we're probably gonna die," Alan says and Kayo puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, don't say that. You've been through worse," Kayo says and puts her other hand on Alan's opposite shoulder forcing him to look at her, "You've saved so many lives including mine. When was the last time we didn't put our lives in danger?"

"But that doesn't change the fact that I've never been this far away from everybody. We're all alone out here. Brains, my brothers... they can't help us," Alan says.

"Look, Alan, I known you long enough to be certain that you don't need anybody's help. Those 18 years of knowing each other has taught me a lot," Kayo says and then puts in the last module, "That's the last module. Fire it up."

"It works!" Alan says and as everything starts to work again. They reestablish communications channel on board Thunderbird 3.

"Alan, Kayo, what a relief." John says as they appear in hologram form to find everyone in the mission deployment room.

"In case you were wondering, back side of the sun looks exactly the same as the front." Alan says trying to make a joke from the bad situation.

"We're monitoring your fuel situation," John says.

"Yeah, it could be better. We'll report back as soon as we have a solution," Alan says.

"FAB. Tracy Island out," John says.

"We've almost completed our orbit. Temperatures are dropping a little," Kayo says, "I think we made it through the worst, as far as the 'getting melted by the sun' part goes."

"I c-can't believe t-that they d-didn't n-noice me," Fermat says.

"We still don't have enough fuel to get back to Earth, though. We'll be stranded," Alan says.

"Don't worry you'll think of something," Kayo says.

"Just give me a minute," says Alan.

"If only we could get a little extra kick in the right direction," says Kayo, frustrated and looks over to Alan who was looking over to her with a weird expression on his face, "What?" Kayo asks.

"A kick. A kick! Fermat did we use all the crackers?" Alan asks.

"One left. For just in case," Fermat replies.

Alan calls Tracy Island to confirm their plan with them.

"Hey guys. I'm gonna try something, but it's a little crazy." Alan says.

"Alan Tracy crazy, or 'should I be worried' crazy?" Scott asks.

"R-Really S-S-Scott?" Fermat asks.

"FERMAT!" everyone cries.

"Son!" exclaims Brains

"Guys let's not get distracted," Alan says and explains the plan to them while Kayo positions that last cracker underneath Thunderbird 3. When Kayo got back they get strap in and set the last explosive. At the exact moment needed, Alan launches. They get a cannonball boost.

"It worked," Alan says, "We're heading in the right direction. With just enough fuel to get us home."

"ETA to Earth three hours," says Kayo

 **April 24th 2060 - 10:37 NZST**

"We're all proud of you Alan," Scott says.

"No big deal. I wasn't worried at all," Alan says.

"That's a lie," Kayo says and Alan gives Kayo the look.

"Well I think I'm going to turn in," says Alan.

"What at 10:40 in the morning?" Gordon says.

"Let him," says Virgil.

"I'll head back up," John says.

"I'm going to have a rest as well," Kayo continues as heads back to her and Alan's room to already see him asleep in his bed. She shakes her head but smiles and decides to get in next to him, quickly drifting off to sleep...


	15. Tunnels of Time

**January 12th 2060 - 09:04 PKT**

"FAB, Thunderbird Five," Virgil says, "This is Thunderbird Two descending on the Quetta Mountains, but there's no sign of any mine."

"That's because it's buried under the landslide along with half the crew," John explains as he was looking at the hologram image.

"We'll get 'em out. Gordon is rigging a pod," Virgil says.

"And it's a beauty," Gordon says as he climbs into the pod. Virgil lowers Thunderbird 2 to the ground and releases the module. Gordon's pods rolls out of the module and heads towards the mine to move a few rocks out of the way before checking out the debris.

"Okay, Virgil, I got a good look at the rock face. If you hit this just right, you should be able to pull away the obstruction all at once," Gordon says, "Marking contact points."

"Locked on. Gordon, you best clear out," Virgil says and fires off the grapples and they lock onto the giant rock. Virgil then moves Thunderbird 2 and lifts the giant rock a little off the ground.

"What is that?" Gordon asks himself as he sees a mysterious carving in the rock face.

"Uh, it's a lot bigger than I thought," Virgil strains, "Gordon, get out of there now."

"Easy there, big fella," Gordon says, and Virgil manages to fly over the small river nearby and drops the rock.

"Shaft is clear, all miners accounted for. Mission complete," Virgil says, and looks over to where Gordon is scrambling over rocks is a mysterious entrance, "Gordon, are you okay?" Virgil asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but are you getting this?" Gordon replies, "It's some kind of carved message."

"Cross-checking with the database of ancient languages," John says, "Got it! It's from the Quetta tribe. They ruled this area around 1100."

"Forget the history lesson, what does it say?" Gordon asks.

"It says, 'This is the pyramid of Sapa Quepanqui, the laughing king, who dares disturb my peace will join me in my tomb'," John translates.

 ** _5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Thunderbirds are Go!_**

 **May 6th 2060 - 15:21 PKT**

Lady Penelope and Parker arrive at the tomb together. They are introduced to Professor Harold and were there to see what historical significance it held.

"Five Months ago, the pyramid International Rescue uncovered turned out to be a major archeological find, over 1,000 years old," Professor Harold says.

"Professor Harold, as a monitor for the World Heritage Society, I'm a firm supporter in unearthing our past," Penny says.

"We've made a lot of progress in the last three months, but there's still a long way to go," Harold says.

"Like the road back to civilisation," Parker complains.

"So, I'm looking forward to seeing the carvings and hieroglyphics I've heard so much about." Penny says.

"You mean the curse," Parker says.

"Primitive superstition," Professor Harold says, "It's just to stop treasure hunters," and he walks away.

"Speaking of treasure hunters, keep an eye on the professor. There were unanswered questions about valuables going missing on his last dig," Penny says as a car arrives behind them. Gordon gets out in his IR suit along with excessive gear.

"Nothing was ever proved but—" Penny starts but is cut off.

"Lady Penelope!" Gordon calls out causing Penny and Parker to turn around to look at Gordon.

"Gordon?" Penny questions.

"I wasn't sure what we'd need so I brought the all-terrain kit," Gordon says.

"First, ever hear of traveling light?" Penny asks, "And Second, why are you here, Gordon?"

"Uh, first, better safe than sorry. And second, you called me, remember?" Gordon asks.

"Well, as long as you're here, you're welcome to have a look inside, but I didn't send you any message," Penny says.

"Yes you did. You said it was too dangerous to go in alone," Gordon says.

"Dangerous? Parker, would you happen to know anything about this?" Penny asks.

"Well, mi'lady, I knew I wasn't going in, so I called International Rescue," Parker explains.

"Because you think I need someone to look after me?" Penny asks.

"Exactly!" Parker says and Penny scowls at him, "Uh... I mean, no, not at all, mi'lady! You're more than capable of fending for yourself."

"See what you've done!" Parker exclaims.

"I thought you weren't going in?" Gordon replies.

"Exactly! Then you arrived!" Parker complains, "I had a five in six chance of it being one of the others."

"There's only five of us guys," Gordon says.

"I was including Kayo!" Parker says.

"Oh, Yeah!" Gordon says.

"And I hope you tell mi'lady soon," Parker says and walks off.

"Wait, tell her what?" Gordon calls, but Parker has already gone.

"This is the main tunnel," Professor Harold says, "Many precious finds have been found here." Parker starts to look around suspiciously and starts whimpering

"Hold up! I want to run a full electromagnetic spectrum analysis before we go in too deep," Gordon says.

"Why exactly?" Penny asks.

"Because I brought the electromagnetic spectrum analyser," Gordon says and turns it on scanning the area, "Hmm, I'm picking up traces of precious metals, gold, silver—"

"Really? Where?" Professor Harold asks cutting Gordon off and grabs his arm but quickly pulls back he the notices the scowl on Penny's face and laughs sheepishly.

"The readings get stronger this way," Gordon continues and lead the group down the main passage and down the stairs. The group eventually find a dead end.

"Very interesting. Shame the way is blocked, there's nothing getting through here," Parker comments before accidentally hitting a switch and starts whimpering again.

"A vein of gold leads to a golden heart," Professor Harold says pushing his way to the front of the group, "A treasure chamber!"

"Really?" Lady Penelope asks.

"I've uh, I've got to protect it from looters," Professor Harold stutters.

"So, do we," Lady Penelope says and the two run down the stairs.

"Uh, guys? We shouldn't leave the main tunnel." Gordon calls, "Shit."

Parker sighs, "Guess we're going in." Gordon and Parker head after the other two until they reach yet another dead end.

"Dead end. Let's go Professor," Gordon says and turns to leave.

"No! There must be a mechanism," Professor Harold says and hits a button and activates a trap.

"It's a trap." "Run." Gordon and Penny say at the same time before the group makes a pyramid and Professor Harold manages to get over the wall uninjured.

"It's okay, I made it through," Professor Harold calls from the other side.

"Well, fuck you," Parker says, obviously not pleased with the situation he is currently in.

"There is no mechanism on this side," Professor Harold says.

"No shit Sherlock! It's a wall which came out of the ground!" Gordon replies before checking his coms to try and contact Thunderbird 5 but gets static, "Professor, my coms are dead! All the gold and silver's causing electromagnetic interference," he announces.

"I'll get help! Stay there!" Professor Harold says.

"Where does he think we'd go?" Parker asks.

"I don't know," Gordon says, "But we'd better go somewhere," as gas appears. Gordon then proceeds to check the gas and sighs, "And the readout says it's toxic."

"Of course it fucking is!" Parker says with a sigh.

"Lucky I brought my rebreather." Gordon fires back and take a breath into the mask,"Still wish I'd traveled light?" he asks and takes a few puffs of the oxygen before passing it to Penny.

"Are you serious? We're being poisoned and you're scoring points?" Penny asks.

"The rebreather won't last forever. The gas is heavier than air, but if we don't get to higher ground, we'll end up six feet under," Gordon says, breaking down the situation.

Penny goes to pass the rebreather to Parker who denies it saying, "Well, if I'm gonna die here, I might as well get comfortable." And sits down on a switch that opens a tunnel behind him and he falls into it.

"Wonderful. Let's go even deeper into this cursed pyramid," Parker says sarcastically.

 **May 6th 2060 - 16:27 PKT**

"Professor Harold? Are you there? Come in, professor!" John says appearing on a communicator and Professor Harold walks into the tent, "Come in Professor."

"I'm here. I'm here," The Professor says trying to remain calm.

"Where's our pilot? I can't reach him," John asks.

"He's in the pyramid with Lady Penelope," Harold says.

"Are they okay? I can have Thunderbird Two there in minutes to blast them out if there's a problem," John says.

"No! No! No, no, that won't be necessary," The Professor says, "There just a... They are just taking a tour. Coms are down because of electromagnetic interference. That's all. I'll get him to call you as soon as he's out. Anyway nice chatting to you but I've gotta go, lots of archeology stuff going on," and he hangs up on John.

 **May 6th 2060 - 16:34 PKT**

The group heads up the stairs. Staying close to each other. Gordon currently has two things on his mine; One, will he make it out alive and Two, what Parker told him before they entered. He had to admit he did have a crush on Penny but didn't know how to approach it. Even though Penny worked for International Rescue, she worked as their ambassador to the World Council. Both had very different lives.

To get his mind off things he pulls out his gas reader and relaxes, "No toxic gas up here." he says, and the small group look around at the room they were now in, "Where do we go now?"

"It appears we don't have much of a choice," Lady Penelope says, and they walk on. Parker hits a tripwire and spears start shooting at them. Gordon pushes Lady Penelope down to dodge the spears. When they sit up, she looks at him angrily.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Gordon asks.

"No," Penny says quite angry at him.

"I don't see any entry wounds." Gordon says.

"The spears didn't get me, but you almost broke my nose," Lady Penelope says.

"Oh, well, excuse me for saving you" Gordon replies.

"I didn't need saving!" Penny exclaims as she walks away annoyed.

"Fine, next time I'll wait until you've been impaled to ask—" Gordon says but is cut of by Penny.

"The spears were nowhere near me!"

"Uh, milady? Gordon?" Parker asks while trapped between some of the spears, "Could use a hand here."

"A spear would have hurt less than getting your lumpy elbow in my face," Penny says as the two continue walking down the passage way.

"My elbows aren't lumpy. What does that even mean?" Gordon asks shocked, "Some people would be grateful! Some people would appreciate what I did, some people would say— Oh!" Gordon pauses and he steps on another trap.

The pair wait for a second before Penny pushes Gordon out of the way from a swinging pillar that slams into the wall where they were.

"Thank you," Gordon says.

"You're welcome," Penny says, and looks at Gordon. The two stare into each other's eyes for a few seconds still laying on the floor before Parker comes up behind them and clears his throat, and pair look up back at him.

 **May 7th 2060 - 01:52 NZST**

"And Gordon hasn't checked in since?" Scott asks.

"No. Professor tells me that it's electromagnetic interference... But I've gotta feeling he wasn't telling me the whole story," John says.

"I don't like the sound of that," Scott says.

"Nor do I," Marion says.

"There's more and you're going to like it less," John says.

"My scan is picking up chlorine dioxide gas around the base of the pyramid," John says.

"We better move fast," Scott says, "Virgil, follow in Thunderbird Two in case we need to blast them out. Thunderbirds are Go!"

 **5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Thunderbirds are Go!**

 **May 6th 2060 - 17:03 PKT**

Gordon, Penny and Parker head into another cavern and look around. Gordon waves a flashlight down into the flooded stairs, "It's flooded," Gordon says.

"First pyramid I've seen with an indoor pool," Lady Penelope comments.

"The laughing king must have liked an early morning dip before a hard day's cursing the innocent," Parker jokes.

That's okay, I came prepared," Gordon says and places his helmet on.

"Yes, and you've only mentioned it a hundred times so far," Lady Penelope says and rolls her eyes.

"You're being dramatic," Gordon says, "Seven or eight times at the most." With that he dives into the water and Penny watches him disappear and after a couple of moments the tunnel starts to drain.

"Gordon?" Penny calls panicking, "What's going on? Gordon? Are you okay?"

"I drained the tunnel, come on through," Gordon shouts. Penny and Parker walk down the stairs cautiously before meeting up with Gordon.

"What took you so long?" Gordon asks.

"Wasn't sure there would be enough room for us and your big head," Penny says with sarcasm dripping from her mouth as Gordon helps her through the doorway.

 **May 6th 2060 - 17:41 PKT**

Scott and Marion arrive at the pyramid and head over to Professor Harold's tent. Scott opens the tent for Marion and they hear Professor Harold talking to himself.

"The tragic loss of Lady Penelope and her companions must not be in vain. We owe it to her memory to continue work in which she gave her life," The Professor rehearses in the mirror.

"WHAT?!" Marion and Scott yell in unison.

NO!" The professor Harold says.

"What's happened?!" Scott asks, "Are they?!"

"No, no! Well... probably..." The professor says.

"Tell us what's going on!" Marion says.

"NOW!" shouts Scott.

"They're lost in the pyramid," The professor says.

"Why didn't you call it in?!" Scott asks.

"The other one said they'd blast the pyramid wide open!" The professor says, "And I couldn't allow this unique discovery to be destroyed! I'm sorry but people are just for a lifetime. History is forever."

"You motherfucker!" Scott says and goes to punch the guy. Virgil and Marion grab Scott and pull him back.

"Woah, Scott, we'll deal with this later," Virgil says trying to remain calm, "Right now, we need to find Gordon and the others."

"Okay," Scott says with a sigh and exits with Virgil.

"You better hope we're not too late," Marion says sternly to Harold before heading out and over to the entrance of the pyramid where Scott and Virgil were standing.

"Can't use a mole pod. The whole mountain is unstable. We start digging and we could end up bringing the whole thing down on top of them," Virgil explains.

"I should have been the one to take Parker's call, not Gordon," Scott says.

"Then we would've ended up in the same situation," Marion says.

"Give some credit. He can handle this," Virgil says, "Now help in the pod bay. I have something we can try."

 **May 6th 2060 - 17:58 PKT**

"These tunnels all look the same. How can we tell we aren't going in circles?" Parker asks.

"Because, we're not, okay?" Gordon replies.

"Could be some kind of maze," Parker says, "Made to fuck our brain up."

"No, I'm sure this tunnel is different," Gordon says, and they hit a switch and a wall comes down behind Parker, "See, this one has a big wall in the middle of it."

"Listen." Lady Penelope says as a noise becomes present within the tunnel, "Did you hear that? It sounds like the laughing king is coming to meet us."

"I'm not laughing," Parker says.

"I'll tell him a knock-knock joke," Gordon says standing in front of the two protectively. Something comes around the corner and slithers towards them. The group watches as it lifts to eye level then a hologram comes out of it when it opens up.

"Virgil?" Gordon asks.

"Hey brother, I see you met our cable cam," Scott says.

"We couldn't dig without risking the whole mountain coming down on top of you," Marion says.

"Most obliged," Parker says.

"I dug a small whole in to send in the camera and map the pyramid," Virgil explains.

"We found a shaft that looks like it'll get you out through the top chamber," Scott says.

"Keep heading up, but this time we're coming with you," Marion says.

They keep going and they find another inscription on the wall. Gordon points it out and lifts up the camera to it.

"Can John get a translation?" Gordon asks.

"Yeah he's watching the feed." Scott explains and then listens to John, "Says it means... Ah... Point of no return." All six of them sigh.

"I reached that a while ago," Parker mumbles, and they head up. A door comes down sealing the chamber and breaks the camera.

"Should have expected that by now," Parker says.

"Guess we're on our own again," Gordon says.

 **May 6th 2060 - 18:10 PKT**

"Gordon! Do you read me? Gordon!" Virgil says.

"Uh, it's completely dead, we don't have eyes in that last chamber," Scott says.

"They're in the final chamber? Have they found the treasure?" The professor asks.

"Will you please fuck off we're trying to work here and you're getting in our way!" Marion says angrily and turns back to the brothers, "Dickhead."

 **May 6th 2060 - 18:13 PKT**

"The King Quepanqui I presume?" Lady Penelope asks.

"Maybe that means no more traps?" Gordon asks.

"Or maybe we are the only ones who's ever make it this far," Parker counters. As if on que the area begins to shake, and the ground starts to cave in on itself.

"Follow my lead!" Lady Penelope says, and they rush to the stairs.

"Nice moves," Gordon says to Penny as she expertly walks over the crumbling floor.

"Oh, thank you!" replies Parker.

"Best hopscotch jumper in my school," Lady Penelope says.

"Your father must be so proud mi'lady," Parker says.

"The wind! It sounds like he's laughing," Lady Penelope says as they climb. Parker starts mumbling about "sharing a tomb" but Penny and Gordon didn't really pay attention. They make it up onto the statue and the area continues to collapse below them.

"Gordon? What now?" Lady Penelope asks.

"We only have a few more seconds left, so it's now or never." Gordon says and grabs onto Penny's hand and faces her, taking off her hat. Before Gordon could continue though there was a noise above and a grapple hangs from the ceiling.

"We're being rescued! Hold onto me tightly, for your own safety," Gordon says. He fires his grapple to the ceiling and they are carried away to safety by Thunderbird Two then set down.

"We're alive! We're alive!" Parker exclaims and starts to jump up and down, making silly faces towards the original entrance.

Gordon laughs, "Well it's all over, I'd better go over to Scott."

"Wait Gordon! We we were on the statue, I thought for a second—" Penny starts.

"that we were done for?" Gordon finishes.

"Mmm, yes," replies Penny.

"Yeah me too," Gordon says and scratches the back of his neck.

"Oh, thank goodness your alright," Professor Harold says as he walks over to the pair.

"Do you mean us or the treasure?" Gordon asks, silencing the Professor, "Nice to know. Now get the fuck out of my sight." The Professor sighs and walks away.

"Where to now mi'lady?" Parker asks as he walks over to Gordon and Penny.

"Home, Parker," Lady Penelope says.

"Finally..." Parker says and feels for his keys, "For fucks sake. I think I've misplaced my keys inside the pyramid. There must be a wayback in." Everyone laughs as Parker starts walking back inside the pyramid.


End file.
